Today is our Someday
by adreamersimagination
Summary: A sequel to Our Texas Baby. Maya and Josh have finally found their someday and are getting married. Everyone gathers to celebrate this huge moment for the couple. Will old faces threaten to end the marriage before it even started? Will insecurities and fear get the better of the two? Join Maya, Josh, and their friends as they navigate through this next big moment in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to Our Texas Baby! This will be surrounding the week up to the wedding of Maya and Josh. It will focus on each of the couples we have all grown to love. Leave any reviews on ideas you would like to see for any of the couples! It will typically be about 10 chapters like the other two. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 1**

"I said no peeking, Joshua Gabriel Matthews!" Maya exclaimed as she stood in front of her closet and crossed her arms.

"What is one look going to do?" Josh asked.

"It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding!" Maya said.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Josh asked, an amused look on his face.

"Well that too!" Maya rolled her eyes. "Just no looking, Matthews!"

"Or what?" Josh challenged, an eyebrow raised.

"Or you will be sleeping on the floor for a week and maybe I will let you back on our wedding night," Maya smirked as she moved to leave their bedroom.

"You wouldn't dare!" Josh protested as he followed his fiancée out of the bedroom.

"Wouldn't I, though?" Maya asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I actually believe you would," Josh laughed as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Maya moved to make a pot of coffee for the two and laughed out loud.

Josh stopped for a second to admire the blonde beauty as she made the two of them a pot of coffee. He kicked himself every day that it took so long to realize just how much she meant to him. He hated that he wasted so much time apart from her when they could have been building years of memories together. He was never going to waste another second again. He was ready to build a life with her. She was truly his best friend and she was going to be the best wife ever. Maya brushed a lock of blonde hair off her shoulder and he felt his heart start to race. She was so beautiful without even trying.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Maya asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You," Josh smiled and it caused Maya to blush.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because I love you so much and can't wait to make you my wife," Josh said as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Josh," Maya smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here," Josh brushed a finger under her eye.

"We are here now, and that's all that matters to me," Maya shrugged and kissed him quickly.

"No more waiting," Josh insisted.

"No more waiting," Maya whispered as she pulled him closer for a kiss. They played the long game and it finally brought them to this moment. It brought them to the moment that they both dreamed of for a long time.

 **. .**

"I thought that flight was never going to end," Zay sighed. Lucas silently agreed as he waited for the conveyer bell with all their luggage to start moving.

"A two month old baby and a three and a half hour flight are not a fun combination," Lucas added.

"Riley is feeding her and changing her now?" Zay asked.

"Yup," Lucas nodded. "Vanessa went to help her."

"She has gotten really attached to Charlotte," Zay laughed.

"Better watch out," Lucas smirked. "She may start to catch baby fever."

"Oh please," Zay rolled his eyes. "We have only been together for four months now. No babies for us any time soon."

"Going to put a ring on it first?" Lucas teased.

"Hey look! Our suitcases," Zay walked closer to the conveyer bell and ignored his best friend. Lucas laughed at his avoidance of the topic and decided to just drop it.

"Hey," Riley walked over with Charlotte in her arms and Vanessa by her side. "She is happy now."

"Good," Lucas smiled at his little girl. "No one likes to see a sad Charlotte."

"I definitely think everyone on the flight will agree with that comment," Zay laughed.

"She is way too cute to get mad at though," Vanessa cooed.

"Want to hold her?" Riley asked. Vanessa's eyes perked up and she eagerly took the little girl from her friend. She rocked Charlotte in her arms and started to have a one sided conversation with her.

"Baby fever," Lucas whispered to his best friend. Zay shoved his best friend away but admired his girlfriend with Charlotte. She looked so natural with her. He was excited for the day that it was their own baby.

 **. .**

"Charlotte!" Maya exclaimed when she saw the Friar family walk into her apartment. She immediately rushed over to take her goddaughter from her best friend.

"There used to be a time when I was the one she was excited to see," Riley teased.

"Face it Riley, the little girl of ours has stolen everyone's hearts," Lucas shrugged as he walked further into the living room.

"What can I say? She is a tiny bundle of adorableness," Maya gushed.

"You do know she is half Lucas right?" Zay smirked. Vanessa nudged her boyfriend's shoulder and just laughed at him.

"Well the Riley half is my favorite part," Maya teased.

"It's always a pleasure to be back together with you all," Lucas deadpanned.

"I think you're adorable," Riley ran a hand down his arm and smiled up at her husband. Lucas returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So gross," Zay groaned and Maya nodded in agreement.

"So where is my uncle? Did you scare him off already?" Riley asked, looking around the room for Josh.

"No," Maya glared at her best friend. "He had to go to work. He's taking pictures at a wedding tonight."

"What about Farkle and Smackle?" Riley asked. "I thought for sure they would be here."

"They said they had something to do and then they would be over," Maya explained.

"Something to do?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't elaborate," Maya shrugged as she rocked Charlotte in her arms.

"Hello hello!" Farkle exclaimed as he walked into the apartment.

"Farkle!" Riley exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her friend.

"Hey Riley," Farkle smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Smackle! Hi!" Riley exclaimed as she moved over to hug her dark haired friend.

"Hi Riley," Smackle smiled and Riley noticed something was off with her smile. She sent her a look but Smackle just shrugged in return.

"It feels so great to be back together again," Riley smiled once everyone was sitting around Maya and Josh's living room.

"Just like old times," Maya agreed.

"But with two new great additions," Zay added as he gestured to Vanessa and Charlotte.

 **. .**

"I can't believe how big she is getting already," Topanga shook her head in awe as she held her granddaughter.

"She has gotten a little bigger since you last saw her," Riley nodded.

"Plus she is really starting to get some more fuzzy hair on the top of her head," Lucas added.

"And how have you two adjusted to full time parenthood?" Cory asked.

"It's definitely exhausting," Riley laughed.

"And we have certainly had our fair shares of bickering over the most ridiculous of things," Lucas laughed. Cory and Topanga laughed because they could definitely relate to when they were first time parents.

"But she makes it so worth it," Riley smiled at Charlotte. "They love that I have for her is so hard to explain and so overwhelming. There is nothing in the world I would not do for that little girl."

"You forget all the bad times by just looking at her. She makes every second of every day worth it," Lucas agreed.

"We are so proud of you two," Topanga said.

"What?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"You have adjusted so well to parenthood and have handled it with such maturity. You are on the right path to raising such a sweet little girl," Topanga smiled.

"Now here is the real question," Riley said.

"What's that?" Cory asked.

"Who do you think Charlotte looks more like? Me or Lucas?" Riley asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Is that even a question? She's all you," Lucas insisted.

"She has your eyes though," Riley pointed out.

"But everything else is you," Lucas said.

"I have to agree with your husband," Cory chimed in.

"Me too. She is all you Riley," Topanga agreed.

"As long as she is happy, she can look any way she wants," Riley ran her finger down Charlotte's arm and smiled at her daughter.

 **. .**

"So tell me what's going on," Riley said as she sat with Farkle at the bay window.

"What are you talking about?" Farkle asked.

"I could tell something was off with you and Smackle from the minute I saw the two of you. What's going on, Farkle?" Riley elaborated. Farkle let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Things are a little tense right now," Farkle admitted.

"What's going on? You two seemed so happy in Texas," Riley turned to fully face her face with concern all over her face.

"Do you remember in Texas how I told you we decided to start trying to have a baby?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah of course," Riley nodded. "The two of you were so excited."

"We are having a really hard time with that," Farkle sighed.

"What do you mean? It's only been two months," Riley shook her head.

"It's actually been a little longer than that," Farkle admitted. Riley just raised a curious eyebrow in return. "We decided to start trying about two months after our wedding."

"So you've been trying for about six or seven months?" Riley asked.

"Yeah and no baby. We decided to take a break around the time of Charlotte's birth but we were so excited that we decided to start trying again," Farkle sighed.

"You can't get discouraged. It will happen," Riley insisted.

"It's not me who is discouraged," Farkle said. "Smackle is really beating herself up over this. You know how she gets when she feels like she has failed at something. She is really getting down on herself that she isn't pregnant yet."

"Poor Smackle," Riley sighed.

"I'm so worried about her. I keep trying to tell her that it will happen but she has convinced herself that it is never going to happen," Farkle explained.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Riley asked.

"No," Farkle shook his head. "I know she will come to you when she is ready."

"Well what can I do for you?" Riley asked.

"Tell me it's going to be okay?" Farkle asked.

"It's going to be okay," Riley nodded as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You're Farkle and Smackle. You're too amazing for it to not be okay."

 **. .**

"So, Shawn is going to give you away at the wedding right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya nodded as she read over the seating chart again.

"Have you thought anymore about inviting your dad?" Josh asked. Maya lifted her head and locked eyes with her fiancée.

"What?" Maya asked.

"I know we had talked about it but you were still so uncertain about what you wanted to do," Josh explained. "I just wanted to check in and see if you thought anymore about it."

"I keep going to call him and tell him but then something stops me," Maya admitted.

"Fear?" Josh asked.

"Partially. I'm just scared that I am going to put myself out there and he is going to turn down the invitation," Maya explained.

"But then at least you will know that you tried," Josh pointed out.

"I'm just scared," Maya sighed. Josh could see how vulnerable she was feeling and moved to sit next to her at the kitchen table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens or what you decide to do, you are never alone. You will never be alone in this world again. As long as I am here, you will always have someone by your side. If it's too painful, then I say don't invite him. Our wedding is supposed to be a happy and special day and that's the only emotion you will be feeling that day," Josh insisted. Maya looked up and smiled at her fiancée.

"How did I get so lucky?" Maya whispered.

"I ask myself the same thing every day," Josh leaned down to kiss the love of his life.

"I love you, Josh," Maya rested her head against his shoulder again.

"I love you too, Maya," Josh kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. Maya felt safe. She felt like for the first time in her life, she was truly home.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya crawled through the bay window and smiled at the sight in front of her. Lucas and Charlotte were asleep on the bed and Riley was just sitting there admiring the two of them.

"Hey Peaches," Riley whispered as she walked over and took a seat at the bay window with her best friend.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt you guys," Maya winced.

"No that's okay. Lucas and Charlotte can sleep through just about anything," Riley quietly laughed because she knew it was completely true.

"I can't wait to see that sight one day with Josh," Maya sighed happily.

"You will," Riley promised. "So how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?"

"A little bit of both," Maya admitted. "More excited though."

"You are going to be such a beautiful bride Peaches," Riley smiled.

"I feel like this is the day I have been waiting for my entire life," Maya said.

"Well you have always been in love with my Uncle Josh," Riley chuckled.

"And you have always been so cool about it," Maya said.

"Of course I'm cool with it. You two are perfect for each other," Riley insisted.

"I'm officially going to be part of your family," Maya smiled.

"Like I have always told you, you were always a part of this family. You're my sister," Riley grabbed Maya's hand.

"Thunder?" Maya asked.

"Lightning," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"Thanks for doing this with me Riles," Maya looked at her best friend and smiled. Then she looked at the front door of Topanga's uncertainly.

"Of course," Riley nodded. "I am always here for you, Peaches."

"I don't know if I can do this," Maya admitted.

"Then we will just turn around and go home," Riley insisted.

"No," Maya shook her head. "I have to do this. I have to know for certain."

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Riley asked, gesturing to the tables off to the side.

"Can you come inside with me?" Maya asked.

"Of course," Riley nodded. Maya grabbed onto her hand and the two best friends headed inside the bakery. Maya stopped the two of them when she noticed him sitting in the corner.

"There he is," Maya whispered.

"Are you ready?" Riley asked, turning to smile at her best friend. Maya squeezed Riley's hand and nodded.

"I am now," Maya said. She took a deep breath and dragged Riley over to the booth. She stopped when they got there and the older man looked up at the two of them.

"Hi Maya," Kermit Hart greeted with a hesitant smile. Maya took a deep breath and then sat across from him. She looked up at the man in front of her and felt Riley squeeze her hand in support.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you all are amazing! The amount of follows, favorites, and reviews have been so inspiring and sweet. You are truly the best and I am so glad that you are enjoying the beginning of this story so far. This story may get a little angsty at times but never too angsty. I enjoy writing fluff and happy storylines more! So enjoy and continue to send your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 2**

"So, how are you?" Kermit asked, his tone as nervous as Maya was feeling. Riley could feel the tension and anxiously twirled her wedding bands around her finger, an obvious nervous habit of her own.

"I'm okay," Maya nodded.

"That's good," Kermit nodded and then took a sip of the coffee in front of him. He wringed his hands around the cup and let out a nervous sigh.

"How are you? How is the family?" Maya asked, a slight twinge in her heart at the mention of his family.

"They are all good. Happy and healthy," Kermit said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm getting married," Maya blurted out.

"You are?" Kermit asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah," Maya nodded as she lifted her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Is he a good guy?" Kermit asked.

"The best," Maya smiled at the thought of Josh. "He's the best guy in the entire world. He's Riley's uncle."

"Oh?" Kermit asked, turning his gaze to Riley.

"He's only three years older than us. He really loves Maya," Riley said as she turned to smile at her best friend.

"Shawn is going to give me away at the wedding," Maya abruptly said.

"Shawn?" Kermit asked.

"Mom's husband and my step-dad," Maya said.

"Oh," Kermit said as he looked back down at the coffee.

"Do you want to come to the wedding?" Maya asked, vulnerability all over her face and in her tone.

"Do you want me there?" Kermit asked.

"I think so," Maya nodded. "I want to believe that you would care enough about me to show up at probably the most significant event in my life."

"Maya," Kermit whispered.

"Don't say anything," Maya shook her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out an invitation. She placed it on the table and then slid it across to her dad. "I'm not putting any pressure on you or expecting anything out of you. I learned a long time ago to stop waiting for you to show up. I'm giving you a chance though," Maya sighed. "I've grown up. I'm in love. I have a happy family and amazing friends."

"Can I say something?" Kermit asked.

"Not right now. Say it at the wedding," Maya said and then stood up with Riley. "I am giving you a chance here. Please don't let me down again," and with that, Maya walked out of Topanga's with her best friend by her side.

 **. .**

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, once the two best friends were seated at the bay window.

"I think so," Maya nodded.

"I think you did the right thing," Riley admitted.

"You do?" Maya asked.

"I do," Riley nodded. "That was a huge step for you and I'm so proud of you. You have come a long way, Peaches."

"I hope he doesn't let me down," Maya admitted.

"I hope so too," Riley grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But you know what?"

"What?" Maya asked, turning to look at the brunette.

"You are far from alone this time. You have me and Lucas. You have Farkle and Smackle. You have Zay. You have my parents, your parents, Shawn," Riley smiled. "But most of all, you have Josh."

"You know it doesn't scare me anymore," Maya admitted.

"What doesn't scare you anymore?" Riley asked.

"Getting married. Making this huge of a commitment to Josh. I thought being tied down to one person for the rest of my life was the worst thing that could happen to me but I am so excited for it. I am so ready to build a life and a family with him," Maya smiled at the thought of her future with Josh. "I am ready to become Mrs. Matthews."

 **. .**

"Hey," Josh looked up from his lap top when he heard his fiancée walk in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Editing some pictures from the wedding the other day," Josh said before running his fingers through his hair. Maya walked over and kissed her fiancée before taking a seat next to him.

"Wow," Maya widened her eyes. "She's a beautiful bride."

"You will be much more beautiful on our wedding day," Josh turned to smile at the blonde next to him.

"You have to say that," Maya nudged his shoulder.

"I definitely don't have to say that," Josh laughed before turning back to his lap top. Maya blushed because she knew he really thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "So, what have you been up to today?"

"Oh," Maya gasped.

"What?" Josh asked, turning to look at his fiancée.

"I kind of saw my dad today," Maya bit her lip.

"Kermit?" Josh asked. Maya just nodded in return. "Was it a planned meeting?"

"Yeah. I took Riley with me," Maya whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Josh asked, confusion evident on his face.

"That I took Riley to see him instead of you," Maya mumbled. Josh closed the lap top and turned to fully face his fiancée. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have learned a long time ago that Riley is a part of this relationship," Josh laughed. Maya chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear so she could see him better. "I'm not mad. A little disappointed that you didn't want me there but not mad. I understand why you took Riley though. She has been there throughout all your issues with Kermit, so it seems right that she was there for this."

"I should have taken you though," Maya insisted.

"So take me next time," Josh shrugged. "I promise I am not mad at you."

"Why are you so great to me? I know how moody I can get but you never once complain," Maya sighed as she looked at her fiancée in amazement.

"Because I love you. When you love someone, you would do anything for them. I would do anything for you and put up with anything for you," Josh insisted.

"You are pretty amazing, Joshua Matthews. Has anyone told you that?" Maya asked.

"Maybe a few times," Josh smirked.

"And you are so modest," Maya rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder away but Josh just pulled her closer.

"I only like it when you tell me how amazing I am though," Josh kissed the top of her head.

"You better mister," Maya narrowed her eyes and poked his chest. "I didn't agree to marry you for nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Josh smirked. "Why did you agree to marry me?"

"Because you are amazing at dialing the phone and ordering me Chinese food," Maya smirked.

"Subtle," Josh laughed. He pulled her in for a kiss and then reached for his cell phone. "The usual?"

"Yes!" Maya exclaimed with a smile. "You really are the best."

"Go change into something more comfortable. We can watch a movie while we wait for the food," Josh suggested.

"Perfect!" Maya kissed him once more before jumping off the chair. She quickly rushed out of the kitchen and before she turned the corner towards the bedrooms, she turned to face Josh. "I love you."

"I love you too," Josh smiled and then watched her rush away. He was so ready to make that girl his wife.

 **. .**

"Poor Farkle and Smackle," Lucas sighed.

"Right?" Riley asked, picking Charlotte up and walking to sit with her at the bay window.

"It will happen for them though. They were so made to be parents," Lucas said as he walked to sit with her at the bay window.

"I hope so," Riley nodded. "It makes me even more grateful for Charlotte."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Getting pregnant happened so easily for us. It happened without us even trying to get pregnant. It makes you realize just how much some people struggle with pregnancy and how grateful I am that we were so blessed with Charlotte," Riley smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

"Do you ever think of having more?" Lucas asked, surprising the two.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I know she is so young and it won't be any time soon but do you think about it? Do you want more kids?" Lucas asked.

"I think about it all the time," Riley admitted.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Don't you?" Riley asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do," Lucas nodded.

"I would love to have at least one more," Riley admitted. "Maybe two."

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"You know I have always wanted a big family," Riley smiled at her husband.

"I do," Lucas smiled. "So have I."

"So one or two more kids?" Riley asked.

"One or two more kids," Lucas agreed.

"How do we always manage to make decisions so easily?" Riley laughed.

"I think fourteen years of decision making together has prepared us for these kinds of moments. I think that's what happens when you know your spouse so well," Lucas smirked.

"You do know me pretty well," Riley agreed.

"I'd like to think I know you better than anyone else in this world," Lucas said.

"I would like to think you do too," Riley smiled.

"Just don't tell Maya," Lucas laughed. "She may disagree with that."

"You know, she may agree actually. I think getting engaged to Josh has made her a little soft," Riley smirked.

"Well don't tell her that," Lucas laughed. Riley laughed along with her husband.

"She may just go and do something rebellious," Riley teased.

"She's come a long way since middle school and high school," Lucas said.

"She really has," Riley agreed. "I'm so proud of her."

"I am too," Lucas nodded.

"I'd like to think we have all come a long way," Riley said before looking down and smiling at Charlotte.

"As long as you are by my side, I'm okay with it," Lucas ran a finger over her wedding rings and she smiled at her husband.

"Always," Riley promised.

 **. .**

"Hey guys," Smackle greeted as she walked into Maya and Josh's apartment. Maya and Riley looked up from the book with all of Maya's wedding details to smile at their friend.

"Hey Smackle," Riley greeted with a warm smile.

"Did we know you were coming over?" Maya asked.

"No," Smackle shook her head. "The guys are all together today, so I thought I would stop by."

"Well we are very happy you did," Riley smiled and then gestured for her to sit with them.

"Can I actually talk to you two about something?" Smackle asked. She took a seat on the couch between the two girls and wrung her hands together nervously.

"Of course you can," Maya nodded before closing the book and turning to face her friend.

"I know Farkle talked to you Riley but I need someone to talk to," Smackle sighed.

"What's going on?" Maya asked. Smackle went on to explain her struggles with getting pregnant to Maya and when she finished she brushed away a few tears.

"Smackle," Riley whispered.

"What if it never happens for me?" Smackle asked. "What if this is the universes way of telling me that I'm not meant to be a mom?"

"That's insane," Maya shook her head.

"Is it?" Smackle asked, brushing another tear away. "I have never been good with people, why would I be good with a baby? I've always been the smart person. I've always been the genius. I have never been the nurturing type. I have never been the cuddly and motherly kind of person."

"Not everyone is like that," Riley shook her head. "That doesn't mean you aren't meant to be a mother."

"How do you guys have such confidence in me?" Smackle asked.

"Do you remember right after Charlotte was born?" Maya asked. Smackle and Riley turned to look curiously at the blonde. "Riley and Lucas were sleeping upstairs after much convincing. I was in the kitchen, washing bottles, and the guys were out getting food," Maya started to say. "Charlotte started to cry. She was miserable and just wanted to be held. You instantly walked over to her basinet and picked her up. You rocked her in your arms and walked all around the living room, humming to her. She calmed down instantly in your arms and fell back to sleep," Maya smiled and grabbed her hand. "You had this instinctive drive to pick her up and rock her back to sleep. You didn't need to be told. There was part of you that just knew that was what Charlotte needed."

"Maya," Smackle whispered and brushed away the fresh set of tears. Riley smiled and wrapped an arm around Smackle's shoulders.

"You were meant to be a mom, Smackle. There is no way that you could be bad at it," Maya insisted.

"You really think so?" Smackle asked.

"We both we really think so," Maya nodded as she gestured between the two.

"You two are the best," Smackle smiled between her two best friends.

"We love you," Riley smiled at the girl.

"And are always here for you," Maya promised.

 **. .**

"Do you think she will like it?" Josh asked his niece.

"I think she will love it," Riley nodded.

"You don't think it is too sparkly?" Josh asked. He and Riley were in a jewelry store and they were looking at necklaces for Maya.

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. It was a small heart necklace with Maya's birthstone in the middle of where the two hearts connected. It was perfect and screamed Maya.

"So you definitely think she will like it?" Josh asked.

"I definitely think she will like it," Riley promised.

"What about you, Charlotte? Do you think your Aunt Maya will like this?" Josh asked, squatting down to show Charlotte the necklace. Charlotte gurgled in response and Riley and Josh laughed.

"That means yes," Riley smiled at her uncle. "So what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Josh asked as he moved to pay for the necklace.

"Well I know you already have her wedding gift, so what's the necklace for?" Riley asked.

"Just a way to say I love you," Josh said as he handed the credit card to the cashier.

"Really?" Riley asked, a smile on her face. "That's so sweet!"

"I know she has been so stressed out with the wedding and meeting up with her dad. I just want her to have something special to remind her that I love her and am always with her," Josh explained as he grabbed the bag with her necklace.

"You may be one of the sweetest people ever," Riley smiled.

"She deserves the world and I intend to give it to her," Josh shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't imagine her with anyone else," Riley said.

"Really? So I have your full approval?" Josh asked.

"What?" Riley asked, confusion filling her face.

"I know that you have always supported our relationship but I just wanted to make sure that this was all okay with you. She's your best friend and I'm your uncle. I would never want to do something that makes you uncomfortable," Josh insisted.

"I have always been okay with you two together. I have always pushed her to go for you. You two belong together. You have my complete support and approval," Riley promised.

"Thank you niece," Josh smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now if you hurt her that's another story," Riley playfully glared at her uncle.

"I will personally drive to Texas and let you kick my butt," Josh lifted his hands in defense.

"That's all I ask for," Riley smiled. She and her uncle shared a laugh.

 **. .**

"Hey," Josh whispered as he kissed the top of Maya's head. She stirred in her sleep and stretched out in their bed before opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" Maya mumbled.

"Like ten thirty," Josh said.

"I tried to stay awake but I guess I was more tired than I thought," Maya sighed and curled further into the pillows. Josh sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at his fiancée.

"That's okay," Josh whispered. "I just wanted to say good night."

"Yeah?" Maya smiled.

"I love you," Josh leaned down to kiss the blonde.

"I love you too," Maya whispered as she pulled him to lay down with her. She cuddled into his side and let out a content sigh. She loved moments like this. She loved falling asleep and feeling safe in his arms. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Things have been hectic with work and being sick but I am back to writing and ready to update all of my stories this weekend! Thank you for all your patience and continuing to read my stories! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 3**

"So you don't think the dress is too much?" Maya asked, running a gentle hand over the fabric.

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect for you!" Riley insisted.

"But is the lace too much? It's not too inappropriate?" Maya asked.

"I would be surprised if your wedding dress didn't have lace on it," Riley laughed.

"Really?" Maya asked, laughing along with her best friend.

"It's so Maya Hart, soon to be Maya Matthews," Riley insisted.

"Maya Matthews," Maya repeated as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

Maya looked down at her wedding dress and smiled. It was tight and lace on the top with long sleeved lace sleeves and puffed out at the waist into a beautiful skirt with lace that made a circle around her feet. It was classy but unique, which was perfectly Maya. Looking at her dress made her heart swell with love. She was really getting married. She was really going to start a life with Joshua Matthews. She was really going to be a wife. She was about to start the next chapter of her life with the love of her life. Everything was becoming real and as she stared at the dress longer, her stomach started to twist with nerves. Riley noticed the look on her best friend's face and walked over to sit with her best friend on the bed.

"What's wrong, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"I'm getting married," Maya mumbled.

"I know you are," Riley smiled but then let the smile fade when she noticed the terrified look on Maya's face. "What happened? I thought you were excited for this."

"I am," Maya nodded. "It just became so real to me."

"You love Josh though," Riley reminded.

"But I am giving him so much power to just walk away from me and break my heart," Maya whispered.

"Maya," Riley shook her head.

"Everyone always leaves me. Everyone always decides that I am not enough," Maya mumbled as her eyes well with tears.

"That's not true at all," Riley insisted and grabbed onto her hand. "I have never left you. All of our friends have never left you. Your mom has stayed with you through it all."

"Riles," Maya whispered.

"And Josh will never leave you. Josh loves you more than anything else in this whole entire world. He looks at you like you are the only person in this world. He looks at you like you are the best thing to ever grace this Earth," Riley smiled at the blonde. "And he's right, Peaches. You are worth so much more than you even know. I would not be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

"I could say the same thing to you," Maya chuckled.

"Josh is not going to leave you. Josh is never going to break your heart. He wants forever with you and he is going to make sure that you two have it," Riley promised.

"How do you know?" Maya asked, insecurity evident on her face.

"Call it a married woman's intuition," Riley shrugged.

"So you think he and I are forever?" Maya quietly asked.

"I know you and he are forever," Riley promised.

"I know one thing for certain," Maya said.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"You are my forever," Maya smiled at her best friend and rested her head on her shoulder.

"And you are mine," Riley promised as she rested her head on top of hers.

 **. .**

"What is the emergency?" Maya asked, rushing up the stairs and towards her fiancée.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"You sounded so urgent on the phone that I thought something was seriously wrong," Maya explained as she tried to catch her breath.

"No emergency," Josh shook his head.

"Then what's going on?" Maya asked. She then noticed that they were standing in front of an empty building. "What is this place?"

"Follow me," Josh smiled at his fiancée. He turned around and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have a key?" Maya asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because I own this place," Josh said. He turned to see the shocked look on Maya's face and laughed.

"Explain yourself," Maya demanded.

"We own this place now," Josh elaborated. Maya raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I have been saving up to rent this place for months now. Your mom, Shawn, Cory and Topanga helped out a little too."

"Why do we own this place? What is it for?" Maya asked, looking around the empty space.

"It's for you to open your own art gallery," Josh said.

"What?" Maya asked, turning to face Josh with her wide blue eyes.

"You have always talked about how much you wanted to open your own gallery. You wanted to open a place where you can put up all your art work, my photography and Shawn's photography. You wanted to build a safe place for yourself and now you have your chance," Josh explained.

"You did all of this for me?" Maya asked, tears filling her eyes.

"You deserve it, Maya. You deserve to have your own place to show off your talents," Josh walked closer and ran a thumb under her eye, brushing a tear away.

"I love you so much," Maya whispered. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"I told you when I first proposed to you that I was going to give you the world. I am only keeping true to my promise," Josh shrugged. "Plus, I got you something else."

"More? You did not have to get me anything else. This is already too much," Maya insisted. Josh took out the small box and handed it to her. She gave him a curious look and then opened the box. Inside was the beautiful necklace that Josh had picked out for her and she felt her heart fill with love. "Josh," Maya whispered.

"A beautiful piece of jewelry for a beautiful girl," Josh took the necklace and helped her to put it on. She turned around to smile at her fiancée.

"How does it look?" Maya asked.

"Beautiful," Josh smiled and then kissed the blonde. "Just like you."

"This place is beautiful, Josh. It is going to look so perfect when we finish putting it together," Maya said as she walked around the empty space. "It's going to be a lot of work."

"We can get through it," Josh insisted.

"Together?" Maya asked.

"Always," Josh promised as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maya wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his arm as they looked around and envisioned what the gallery would look like.

 **. .**

"That was a smooth move," Zay smirked.

"Definitely winning fiancée points with that one," Lucas agreed. Maya and Josh had just finished telling their friends about the gallery when they all got together for dinner that night.

"Oh be quiet both of you," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I think that is really sweet," Riley smiled at her best friend and uncle.

"It's going to look really amazing when you finally get to working on it," Smackle agreed.

"I already have so many ideas on what I want it to look like and what I want to do," Maya admitted.

"We'd expect nothing less from you," Farkle laughed.

"You're going to have an opening party, right? One for all of us to come to?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course!" Maya insisted.

"How about a toast?" Riley asked, lifting her glass in the air.

"You're not going to pretend to drink and then throw it over your shoulder like at Farkle and Smackle's wedding, are you?" Zay asked.

"No," Riley laughed.

"Are you sure?" Zay narrowed his eyes at the brunette and his best friend. "I have been deceived once, I will not be deceived again."

"No baby this time. Charlotte is only two months," Lucas laughed.

"Well okay then," Zay nodded and then lifted his glass in the air. "Carry on sunshine."

"To my best friend in the whole wide world and the coolest uncle that a girl could ask for. May you have the happiest marriage and a life filled with love and adoration. I could not imagine two people better suited for each other. You continue to inspire each other to be better people," Riley smiled at the couple. "To Josh and Maya," Everyone lifted their glasses and saluted the couple.

"You know what is so amazing?" Farkle asked, once everyone had taken a sip and got settled again.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"We have all watched each other fall in love. We have been a part of each other's love stories," Farkle said.

"I never even realized that," Smackle said.

"We have all played a part in getting these relationships moving too," Riley laughed.

"I remember the time you two pretended to be Zay's girlfriends to try and make me jealous," Vanessa laughed as she remembered that time in Texas.

"What can we say?" Maya smirked. "We love our Zay and wanted him to be happy."

"It worked. I was totally jealous," Vanessa admitted before wrapping an arm around Zay's shoulders. "I have wanted to be with this guy for a long time."

"Awww," Riley gushed as she rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"You two are so adorable," Smackle agreed.

"I think it's safe to say that we have all come a long way," Farkle said.

"I'm proud of us," Maya smiled at her best friends.

"To friendship," Zay lifted his glass in the air.

"To friendship," Everyone recited and smiled at each other. Their bond only got stronger with age.

 **. .**

"Hey baby girl," Katy Hart- Hunter smiled when she saw her daughter walk into Topanga's.

"Hey mom," Maya greeted with a smile.

"What's going on?" Katy asked.

"I actually wanted to come and talk to you," Maya said as she sat on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Uh oh, what's wrong baby girl?" Katy asked.

"I saw Kermit," Maya mumbled.

"You did?" Katy asked. "When?"

"A couple of days ago," Maya said. "I called him."

"For what?" Katy asked, tossing the rag onto the counter and leaning forward to rest her forearms on the counter.

"There was some part of me that thought he should be at my wedding. There is still this huge part of me that is so desperate for his approval and I hate it," Maya sighed.

"Oh baby girl," Katy whispered as she reached forward to grab her hand.

"I invited him to the wedding and I have to no idea if he is going to show up," Maya said. "I left it up to him."

"I think it was the right thing to do," Katy admitted.

"You do?" Maya asked.

"This will be your chance to finally get some answers. To finally get closure on everything you have been feeling all your life. I will be there and loving you no matter what happens," Katy promised.

"I love you mom," Maya squeezed her mom's hand and smiled.

"I love you too baby girl," Katy leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

 **. .  
**

"So, how does it feel?" Lucas asked. Riley looked up from her phone to raise an eyebrow at her husband.

"How does what feel?" Riley asked.

"How does being back in New York feel? Not feeling the urge to move back, are you?" Lucas asked, a teasing smile.

"I am never going to hear the end of that, am I?" Riley rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You and your surprise declarations," Lucas laughed as he moved to sit with his wife on the bed.

"I do miss Texas though," Riley admitted.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded. "It's home. We have built such an amazing life there and I love being there with you and Charlotte."

"Anywhere you are is home to me," Lucas insisted. Riley scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. She grabbed onto his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Every time we get together for one of our friend's getting married, it always reminds me of our wedding," Riley admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas asked, looking down at his wife. "Would you change anything?"

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. "Besides Charlotte being born, it was the best day of my life."

"I have one other day that I would add to that," Lucas admitted.

"You do?" Riley asked, looking up at her husband in surprise.

"It was the day at the ski lodge when I gave you the jelly bean and you gave me the leaf," Lucas said.

"Really?" Riley asked, turning to face her husband with a smile.

"It was the moment when everything fell together for me. I finally found my home in New York. You have been my home since that chilly day in high school," Lucas ran his thumb under her eye and she smiled.

"We should take Charlotte skiing when she is old enough to go," Riley said. "Take her to the place where our relationship started."

"I like that idea," Lucas agreed.

"I like you," Riley teased.

"Oh yeah? I hope so," Lucas laughed.

"I think that's important though," Riley said.

"What's important?" Lucas asked.

"That I still like you," Riley said. "I know I love you but it's important that we always like each other. I want us to always like each other."

"Well I like you too," Lucas promised. "I will always like you."

"I love you even more though," Riley leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you too city girl," Lucas smirked. Riley laughed at the nickname her husband had given her when they were younger. No matter how much time passed, they were still those same seventh graders at heart who met and fell in love.

 **. .**

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

"I mean with your whole dad thing," Josh said.

"Oh," Maya shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I won't really know anything until the wedding."

"How bad would it hurt if he didn't show up?" Josh asked.

"Not as much as you think," Maya shrugged.

"Really?" Josh asked, moving to sit next to her on their bed. Maya tossed the sketchbook onto the floor and turned to face her fiancée.

"I would love for him to be there. I want him to want to be there. I want for him to be a part of my life for once but I don't expect it. I don't expect him to show up because he never has. He has never wanted to be a part of my life, so why should now be any different?" Maya sighed and then looked down at her hands. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger and bit her lip. Josh gently placed a hand on her hands and then used his other hand to lift her chin to look at him.

"It's okay to have hope. It's okay to hope for the best," Josh insisted. "But know that you are not going to be waiting for someone to show up anymore alone. If you are waiting for him to show up, then I am going to be sitting there waiting with you,"

"He can't ruin our wedding," Maya shook her head. "He won't ruin our wedding."

"I didn't think he would. I wouldn't let him," Josh said.

"Can we just lay here and cuddle for a while?" Maya asked.

"We can always cuddle," Josh promised. He pulled her into his arms and moved them so that they were laying down. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Josh," Maya kissed him and then rested her head on his chest. His words were playing in her head. She was never going to be waiting alone again. It filled her with a sense of comfort. It completed her in a way she had never been whole before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 4**

"Can't we talk about this some more?" Farkle asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Smackle shook her head.

"I know you're upset Smackle," Farkle sighed as he tried to grab her hand but she just clasped them together and placed them in her lap.

"I'm not upset," Smackle whispered.

"I need you to be able to talk to me," Farkle said. "We're married. We have always been able to talk. Why is it so different this time?"

"Because I feel like I'm failing you!" Smackle exclaimed as she jumped up from their couch and turned to face him.

"Smackle," Farkle shook his head.

"I'm failing you as a wife, Farkle. I can't even get pregnant. We have been trying and trying and nothing is happening. I can't even give you what you have always wanted," Smackle brushed away some of her tears and turned away from him. She crossed her arms over her stomach and quietly cried. Farkle stood up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her hesitantly lean into his touch. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed a thumb over her stomach.

"You could never fail me," Farkle insisted. "Since the moment I fell for you, you have been what I wanted. You are my dream and the love of my life. If we can't conceive a baby, then we can always adopt a baby. As long as I have you, I will be okay."

"Really?" Smackle whispered, turning to face her husband. Farkle ran a thumb under her eye and brushed some of her tears away.

"All I want in life is you. Sure, I would love to have a baby but as long as we have each other then I'm okay. You make me happy and bring so much joy to my life," Farkle promised.

"So we will get through this together?" Smackle asked. Farkle looked at his wife and felt his heart clench. Her eyes were filled with tears and heartbreak. She looked vulnerable and lost.

"We will always get through everything together," Farkle promised his wife.

"I love you Farkle," Smackle rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Smackle. Never doubt that," Farkle whispered. He leaned forward to kiss Smackle and then pulled her closer. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and he ran a comforting hand down her back. They would get through it together, just like they always did.

 **. .**

"This place is beautiful," Riley admired as she walked around the gallery.

"It really is Maya," Smackle agreed.

"You can do so much with this space," Vanessa chimed in.

"Right?" Maya smiled.

"Did you have any idea that he was even saving money for this?" Riley asked.

"Not a clue," Maya shook her head. "I knew that he had been working more events but I just thought it was to save up for the wedding and honeymoon. I had no idea that it was for anything like this."

"That man must really love you," Vanessa teased. She had spent enough time with this group to know just how much each of the couples really loved each other. Their love stories were beautiful and they had relationships to admire.

"I must have done something right," Maya smirked. "We all must have done something right."

"What?" Smackle asked, taking a sip of the coffee in her hand.

"Look at all of us. Riley and Lucas have been through so much as a couple, including me trying to worm my way in. Now they have a marriage that everyone wants and a baby that everyone adores," Maya smiled at her best friend, who smiled in return. "Smackle and Farkle have overcome so many obstacles and insecurities. Now they have one of the most beautiful love stories and relationships I have ever seen," Maya sent a smile in Smackle's direction, who blushed in return. "Vanessa and Zay have gone through all of the does she like me craziness and long distance and reconnecting after years apart. Now they are in a relationship and look like two best friends in love."

"What did you say?" Vanessa asked, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, confused.

"Did you say in love?" Vanessa quietly asked.

"Oh uh," Maya stuttered.

"Did Zay say something?" Vanessa asked.

"Not exactly," Riley chimed in but looked as guilty as Maya.

"You two are totally lying!" Smackle exclaimed.

"Smackle!" Maya and Riley exclaimed at the same time.

"What did he say?" Vanessa asked.

 _"_ _Why are you two looking at me like that?" Zay asked, looking up from his phone._

 _"_ _Are you texting Vanessa?" Riley asked as she took a sip of her Topanga's coffee._

 _"_ _Why would you think that?" Zay asked._

 _"_ _Because you look like a goofy guy in love," Maya chimed in._

 _"_ _Love?" Zay asked, eyes wide._

 _"_ _Haven't you two said that yet?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Uh, no?" Zay raised an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Why not? It's totally obvious that you love each other!" Maya exclaimed._

 _"_ _How is it obvious?" Zay asked._

 _"_ _You are talking to a married woman and an engaged woman. We know what love looks like," Riley said._

 _"_ _It's only been five months," Zay said. "I don't want to freak her out by moving too fast."_

 _"_ _When you know you know," Riley insisted. "Plus, you two have known each other most of your lives. You have always had strong feelings for her and you tried dating once," Riley wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't let the number of months together cloud away the feelings that you have."_

 _"_ _Life is too short to not go for it," Maya agreed._

 _"_ _Do you feel ready for her to know how you feel?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, I do," Zay nodded._

 _"_ _Then I say go for it," Riley encouraged._

 _"_ _Me too!" Maya agreed._

 _"_ _What would I do without you two?" Zay asked, looking between the two girls._

 _"_ _Probably wait forever to make a move," Maya smirked. Riley laughed and nudged his shoulder._

"He really loves me?" Vanessa asked, a smile on her face.

"From the look on your face I am going to guess that you feel the same way," Riley smiled.

"I do," Vanessa nodded.

"Really?" Maya asked, eyes wide with excitement.

"I have been feeling this way for a while," Vanessa admitted. "He just makes everything better. He makes me so much happier than I ever imagined. He makes my smile brighter and my heart race. He makes the worst of days, better. I can see a life with him. I love him."

"Aw," Riley gushed.

"I'm in love with Zay," Vanessa widened her eyes and placed a hand over her heart.

"Aww," Riley gushed as she grabbed onto Maya and Smackle's hands.

"Welcome to the love club," Smackle smiled. Vanessa smiled at her three friends and then bit her lip. She was in love with Zay and there was no better feeling in the world.

 **. .**

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked his wife. She was walking around her childhood bedroom cleaning and humming to herself.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, biting her lip.

"You're hiding something from me," Lucas narrowed his eyes and walked closer to his wife.

"Me? Hiding something from you? I would never!" Riley exclaimed and then twirled her wedding bands around her finger.

"You just did both of your nervous habits so now I definitely know there is something you aren't telling me!" Lucas pointed at his wife and she widened her eyes.

"What nervous habits?" Riley demanded, but knew that she was guilty.

"First you bit your lip and then you twirled your rings around your finger," Lucas said.

"Sometimes I forget how well you really know me," Riley crossed her arms.

"Spill it," Lucas gestured for her to talk but she narrowed her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't," Riley said.

"I'm your husband. You're allowed to tell me stuff," Lucas smirked.

"Since when was that a rule?" Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Since the moment we said I do," Lucas pointed out and she knew that she was going to cave. There was rarely anything she did not tell him.

"Zay and Vanessa are in love with each other!" Riley exclaimed.

"And?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Did you already know that?" Riley asked.

"Kind of," Lucas shrugged.

"Well who told you?" Riley asked.

"No one," Lucas shook his head. "All you have to do is look at the two of them to figure it out."

"That's what I said!" Riley exclaimed.

"Are they finally going to tell each other?" Lucas asked.

"I think so," Riley nodded with a smile.

"Good, they both deserve it. You can tell how happy they make each other," Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Like us?" Riley smiled up at her husband as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Like us," Lucas agreed and then leaned up to kiss her husband. There was no one in the world that made the two of them happier, except Charlotte.

 **. .**

"So is this where you took all the girls in high school?" Vanessa teased her boyfriend.

"The roof of Riley's apartment? No," Zay laughed.

"So I'm special?" Vanessa asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You have always been special to me," Zay insisted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into his touch. Zay rested his chin on her shoulder and the two looked out over the city.

"It's so beautiful here," Vanessa admired the scenery.

"Just like you," Zay whispered.

"I'm serious," Vanessa laughed.

"So am I," Zay kissed her cheek and then rested his chin back on her shoulder.

"I could imagine just coming up here at night and getting lost in the view," Vanessa said and then turned to face her husband. "Is this where Farkle outed Riley to Lucas and Maya?"

"Yeah," Zay laughed. "I wish I could have been here that night to see how it all went down."

"You sound like you were such a dramatic bunch in high school," Vanessa laughed.

"Oh we could be," Zay agreed. "But we had the best time. All the good times and good memories that we made outweighed all of the bad ones."

"I wish I could have been friends with y'all in high school," Vanessa admitted.

"You're friends with us now and we are much more fun now," Zay laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Vanessa turned around to face her boyfriend. She rested her back on the ledge and smiled at Zay.

"Yeah," Zay smiled. He leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her closer and savored the feel of her lips against his. "I love you."

"What?" Vanessa pulled back to smile at her boyfriend.

"I love you," Zay repeated. "I've been trying to think of different ways to tell you. I have been trying to plan romantic moments but nothing seemed right to me."

"I love you too," Vanessa whispered.

"You do?" Zay asked, a smile on his face.

"I really do," Vanessa nodded. "I've been trying to find way to tell you too."

"I guess we should have both just come and out and said it then, huh?" Zay smirked.

"It wouldn't be us if we did things the easy way," Vanessa laughed.

"Somehow we always make it here together, don't we?" Zay asked.

"And I love it," Vanessa agreed.

"I love you," Zay smiled.

"I love you too," Vanessa leaned forward to kiss her boyfriend. They were in love and there was no better feeling. They were headed in the direction of the forever that they both wanted.

 **. .**

"We are going to have kids one day, right?" Josh asked as the two of them got ready for bed.

"What?" Maya asked, pulling her blonde hair up into a messy bun.

"We are both on board to having kids, right?" Josh asked, pulling off his shirt from the day.

"Where did this come from?" Maya asked.

"I just realized that we have talked about it but never had a serious conversation about it," Josh explained.

"And you want to do that right now?" Maya asked.

"We are getting married in three days, I think now is a good time," Josh shrugged.

"Well yeah," Maya shrugged as she pulled on a pair of Josh's sweat pants. "I kind of always thought that we would have kids one day."

"But is it going to be soon?" Josh asked.

"Well not tomorrow but I can see it sooner rather than later," Maya said.

"And this is something that you really want?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't say yes if I didn't want them," Maya sat down on the bed.

"You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is going on right now?" Maya asked. Josh walked over and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I just see Charlotte and I really want that too. I want to be a dad more than anything in the world. I love the idea of us having a piece of both of us in the world. I want to build a family with you," Josh explained.

"I want that too," Maya promised. "I want to have kids with you. I want to build a family with you. None of that has changed."

"I love you Maya," Josh whispered. Maya leaned over and kissed her fiancée.

"I love you too Josh," Maya promised.

The two of them finished getting ready for bed and then got themselves situated in bed. The engaged couple shared a kiss and then Josh leaned over to turn out the lights. Maya heard her fiancée quickly fall asleep but she lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She tried to keep reminding herself that Josh was not going to leave her. She tried to remember that she would be a better mother to her child than her father was to her. She tried to remember that this was where she was meant to be. She tried to remember that everything was going to be okay. The nagging feeling in her stomach kept her from sleeping though. She was so scared to be left alone that she felt like she was going to throw up. She looked over at Josh and felt her eyes well with tears. It will break her if Josh ever decided that she was not the one he wanted.

 **. .**

"Hey Riley, hey Lucas," Josh greeted as he walked into the Matthews apartment the next day. The Friar's were sitting on the couch, watching TV while Riley fed Charlotte.

"Hey Uncle Josh," Riley smiled.

"Hey man," Lucas greeted. Josh walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Josh asked.

"Yeah of course," Riley nodded.

"Have you guys seen Maya at all today? Her work called and said that she never showed up and I haven't heard from her at all today," Josh explained. "She left before I even woke up this morning."

"I haven't seen her," Riley shook her head.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Josh asked.

"No actually," Riley said and then crinkled her eyebrows together.

"What do you think is going on?" Lucas asked.

"Do you think she is running away from me?" Josh asked, his heartbreaking at the idea.

"No way," Riley shook her head. "She loves you way too much for that."

"Then where is she?" Josh asked. Riley and Lucas shared a look before looking back at Josh. Where was Maya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 5**

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Riley asked, setting Charlotte down in the bassinette next to the couch.

"Last night before we went to sleep," Josh said as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Where was Maya? Why had she not called? Was she starting to get cold feet? Was this her way of getting out of the wedding? Josh shook his head and then buried his face in his hands. He could not think like that. Maybe she wanted a day to herself. Maybe she just needed some time to work on her art and did not want to be distracted. Riley looked over at her husband and Lucas could instantly see the worry in her eyes. Why would Maya just take off without calling anyone? Did she not understand that there were so many people that were going to worry about her?

"Did you two talk about something that might freak her out?" Lucas asked.

"We were talking about kids," Josh sighed and then looked up at his niece and her husband. "I didn't think it would freak her out like this. We have talked about have kids before. It's not like this was the first time I was bringing it up."

"Has she seemed kind of on edge lately?" Lucas asked.

"Not that I could tell," Josh shrugged. Riley bit her lip and then looked down. He instantly noticed the change in his niece's demeanor. "Did she say something to you?"

"She was just worried and letting her fear of abandonment get the best of her," Riley admitted. "I didn't think it was this bad though. The last time we talked about it, she seemed so much better. She didn't look scared anymore."

"She really thought I was going to leave her?" Josh asked in a quiet voice.

"You know how she gets, Uncle Josh. She always expects people to walk out on her," Riley explained when she could see the look of pure hurt on his face.

"I've told her so many times that I would never do that though," Josh said.

"Maya needs to feel it for herself though. On some level she knows. She just needs to fully embrace it," Riley insisted.

"I guess," Josh shrugged.

"I don't think she ran away from you," Riley said.

"Then what would you call this current situation?" Josh asked.

"I think she ran away from herself," Riley sighed.

"So what do we do?" Josh asked.

"I can call Farkle and Zay to see if they've heard from her at all," Lucas suggested.

"That's a good idea," Riley agreed. Lucas nodded and then headed off towards Riley's bedroom to call his two best friends.

"Do you think she is regretting all of this?" Josh asked.

"No," Riley shook her head and moved to sit next to him.

"Maybe I pushed her too hard. She was so hesitant when I first asked her to marry me. She didn't want to do it. Maybe I should have taken that as my hint and stopped pushing," Josh shook his head and then buried his face in his hands again.

"Uncle Josh," Riley whispered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We could have been happy. We could have been okay just being a couple and living together," Josh looked over at his niece. "I pushed her and now she's running away."

"You can't think like that," Riley insisted. "She loves you. She asked you to marry her. She is ready to be your wife."

"If she is ready to be my wife, then why did she leave without telling me?" Josh asked, letting the question linger. Riley rested her head on her uncle's shoulder and heard him let out a long sigh. Where are you Maya?

 **. .**

"Any luck?" Riley asked her husband, walking into her childhood bedroom. Lucas lifted a finger to signal he needed a second and she quietly walked over to the bay window and took a seat. She watched Lucas hang up the phone and then walk over to sit with her.

"Neither Zay or Farkle have heard from her. They are both going to try calling her but neither are optimistic if we couldn't get through," Lucas explained.

"Do you think she's hurt? Do you think she got into an accident? What if something really bad happened to her?" Riley asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey no," Lucas shook his head and moved closer to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't even think like that. She probably just needs space to clear her head and get ready for the wedding. You know how stressful they can be."

"But why wouldn't she call me?" Riley asked, lifting her head to face her husband. "We always go to each other with stuff like this."

"Give it time. Once she realizes she needs someone by her side, she will call you. I know she will," Lucas insisted.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"I have been around the two of you long enough to know. She will come to you," Lucas promised.

"Thank you," Riley whispered.

"For what?" Lucas asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"For being you," Riley leaned forward to kiss her husband. When she pulled back, she rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas was her strength. She just wished Maya knew that Josh was there for her too.

 **. .**

"Anything?" Zay asked. He, Vanessa, Farkle, and Smackle all rushed over to Riley's former apartment after getting Lucas's phone call about Maya.

"I must have called her fifty times," Riley sighed.

"Me too," Josh mumbled.

"We'll find her man," Lucas promised.

"Did you call her mom and Shawn?" Smackle asked.

"No," Josh shook his head. "I didn't want to worry them."

"Did you check the art studio you bought her?" Vanessa asked.

"This morning," Josh nodded.

"She'll turn up," Zay insisted. "Maya can't run forever."

"Is there anything we can do?" Farkle asked.

"I don't think so," Josh shook his head. "I'm just going to head home."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. "I'll wait for her there."

"I promise we will call if we hear anything," Riley promised and then walked over to hug him. "I love you, Uncle Josh."

"I love you too niece," Josh squeezed her a little tighter and then said goodbye to everyone else before leaving.

"How could she just leave without telling him?" Smackle asked.

"Maybe she just needed some space," Lucas suggested.

"She should've let Josh know then," Farkle agreed with his wife.

"Let's not start playing the blame game," Riley insisted. "We have to stay strong and work together."

"Does anyone have any idea where she would go?" Vanessa asked.

"We've already checked everywhere," Zay sighed.

"Where could she have gone?" Smackle asked and everyone let out sighs. This was getting so stressful and everyone has fully reached the level of worry.

 **. .**

Farkle was headed towards Topanga's to get the group of friends some coffee and bagels. He knew that everyone was tired and stressed. He thought caffeine and food might help to keep them going. Just before he got to Topanga's, he suddenly had an idea. He knew that if Maya wanted to be alone, she would do a really good job at hiding herself. He turned in the opposite direction of Topanga's and headed towards her art studio. Once he got there, he knocked on the door. He knocked and knocked but got no answer.

"I know you're in there, Maya!" Farkle called out and kept banging on the door. Suddenly, he saw the blonde that everyone had been looking for all day walking in his direction.

"What are you doing here, Farkle? How did you know I was here?" Maya asked, in a quiet tone.

"I knew that you would never go to your mom and Shawn. You couldn't go to Riley. Your apartment would have Josh there. Work would have been the last place you would go today," Farkle explained. "Josh told us he checked here but if you really didn't want to be found, then you would find a way to stay hidden."

"You saw Josh?" Maya quietly asked. The two walked inside and took a seat on the empty floor.

"He's freaking out, Maya. Everyone is freaking out. What in the world is going on with you? Why did you disappear?" Farkle asked.

"I'm scared," Maya whispered.

"Of getting married?" Farkle asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Do you remember in middle school when we pretended to get married?" Maya asked. Farkle smiled at the memory.

"Of course I do. You were my first wife," Farkle laughed and Maya laughed with him.

"Why did you want me to be your wife?" Maya asked. "When you could have married anyone else, why did you pick me?"

"Why wouldn't I pick you?" Farkle asked.

"I'm serious," Maya sighed.

"So am I," Farkle nodded. "I have always seen so much more in you then you ever saw in yourself. The loyalty that you have to the ones you love, is something that can't be compared. The protective nature to step in when you see someone you love getting hurt, is something that is always admired. You love so much and that is why you are so scared of getting hurt. You are afraid that you are setting yourself up to be hurt."

"Farkle," Maya whispered.

"You deserve to be happy, Maya. You deserve to finally get your happy ending. You have watched as everyone else hit major milestones in their lives. It's your turn to finally reach that milestone. It's your turn to finally get happily ever after," Farkle insisted as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"But why me?" Maya asked.

"Because you deserve it," Farkle squeezed her hand. "You are lovable."

"Farkle," Maya whispered with as tears ran down her face.

"Josh loves you. The panic on his face today is a sure sign that he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't worry. There is no way that he will ever leave you. Running away from him today hurt you more than Josh ever would. He wants to be with you," Farkle promised.

"I really messed up by running, didn't I?" Maya asked, brushing away her tears and feeling her stomach clench at the realization of what she did.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Farkle nodded.

"Riles and Josh?" Maya asked.

"Riles and Josh," Farkle nodded.

"This is going to be a long night," Maya sighed. She knew running was not the answer. She should have never done it. She now had to face the consequences and hope the two people she loved the most in this world could forgive her.

 **. .**

"Look who I found," Farkle announced as he walked into the Matthew's apartment. Maya walked in behind Farkle and the room fell silent.

"Well don't all react at once," Maya tried to diffuse some of the tension but everyone just stared at her.

"If it isn't our runaway bride," Zay smirked.

"Zay!" Vanessa whispered and swatted his arm.

"Technically I'm not a runaway bride yet. Now if this was the wedding day then the reference would have been awesome," Maya smirked.

"Where were you?" Lucas finally asked.

"The art studio that Josh bought me," Maya said.

"Josh went there though. He said you weren't there," Smackle scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I kind of hid in the closet when he got there," Maya winced.

"Why?" Zay asked.

"I kind of needed the time to clear my head before seeing him," Maya admitted. She noticed the Riley had stayed relatively quiet the whole time.

"How did you find her?" Smackle asked her husband.

"I kind of just knew where to look," Farkle shrugged. Smackle gave him a weird look but decided to let it go.

"Riles?" Maya asked. Everyone looked between the two best friends and could feel the tension.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"I'm better now," Maya nodded as she took a step towards her. "Bay window?"

"Bay window," Riley nodded and the two best friends headed off in the direction of Riley's childhood bedroom.

"Which conversation do you think is going to be harder, Riley or Josh?" Zay smirked. Vanessa swatted her boyfriend's arm at the same time Lucas punched his shoulder. "So much pain."

 **. .**

"I should have come to you," Maya sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"Why didn't you?" Riley asked.

"I just felt like this was something I needed to handle on my own," Maya admitted.

"Do you remember after you found out I was being bullied? When you found out that I didn't tell you?" Riley asked. Maya just nodded in response because it still broke her heart to this day that someone bullied her best friend. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

"Vaguely," Maya shrugged.

"You told me that I shouldn't have to deal with things alone. That I should have come to you and let you help me through it," Riley said and then she fully turned to face her best friend. "You should have come to me. I could have helped you through this."

"I'm just so scared and I didn't want you to think I was running away for good," Maya admitted.

"So why did you disappear?" Riley asked.

"I needed to clear my head. I needed to realize that I was being silly and that marrying Josh was a good thing. I needed to believe in myself and my relationship," Maya explained.

"Did it help?" Riley asked, grabbing on to Maya's hand for comfort.

"Kind of," Maya nodded. "Then Farkle said something I needed to hear."

"What was that?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"That I deserve to be loved. That I deserve to have my happily ever after," Maya said with a smile. Riley smiled at her best friend and squeezed her hand.

"He's right. You deserve happiness and Josh is the one that will bring you that happiness," Riley insisted.

"So, are you mad at me?" Maya asked.

"I was but not anymore. You don't need me to be mad at you, you need me to be on your side. You need my hand to hold to get you to that altar," Riley said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you," Maya apologized.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you," Riley whispered.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," Maya insisted.

"I love you Peaches," Riley wrapped her arms around her best friend and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Riles," Maya leaned her head against hers. She then looked up into the brown eyes of her best friend. "So was Josh really upset?"

"He was really worried," Riley said as she sat up straight and looked at the blonde.

"He's going to be really mad," Maya sighed.

"He'll forgive you. He loves you," Riley promised.

"I hope so," Maya nodded. She knew that she needed to face her fiancée eventually. She just hoped that he would forgive her and still want to marry her.

 **. .**

"Hey," Maya timidly walked into the apartment. Josh quickly jumped up from the couch and rushed over to hug his fiancée. She wrapped her arms around his waist and relished the feel of his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"I'm okay," Maya nodded as the engaged couple walked over to sit on the couch.

"Where were you?" Josh demanded.

"The art studio you bought me," Maya whispered.

"What? How could you have been there? I checked there," Josh scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I kind of hid in the closet," Maya mumbled.

"Why? Why didn't you want me to see you?" Josh asked, surprise on his face.

"It's not that I didn't want you to see me, it's that I didn't deserve to see you. I was so unfair to you today and I knew that. I don't deserve you. You have proven so many times how much you love me and I keep messing it up by doubting you. I needed the day to convince myself that I deserve your love. I needed to convince myself that I am worth the kind of relationship that we have," Maya explained.

"You couldn't talk to me about this?" Josh asked.

"Not yet," Maya shook her head. "I was so foggy that none of it would have made sense. I needed to be clear minded when I saw you."

"And what are you thinking now?" Josh asked. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"I want that more than anything else in the world. You are my soulmate. You are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with," Maya scooted closer and grabbed on to his hand. "I am so sorry that I made you question my love for you. I am so sorry that I even needed to convince myself of this. You deserve so much better than how I have been treating you and I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"No more running?" Josh asked.

"No more running," Maya shook her head. She took a deep breath and then asked the question she had been dreading. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, Maya. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I just want to know that if you feel this way again you will come to me. We need to be able to have these conversations. We need to be able to talk to each other," Josh insisted.

"I promise from here on out, I will always come to you first. No more running and no more hiding," Maya promised.

"I was really worried about you today. I knew something was wrong," Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Maya whispered.

"You're here now and that's all that matters," Josh kissed the top of her head before she rested it on his shoulder. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too Josh," Maya snuggled closer. It was not always going to be easy. They were going to face struggles but in this moment, they realized, as long as they had each other they could get through it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh I'm so sorry for the delay! The last week of work was so hectic, but now I am on Christmas break and hoping to edit a lot more! I hope that you all have a very happy holiday season! In this chapter we will deal with the aftermath of Maya disappearing and moving one step closer to the wedding!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 6**

One blue eye hesitantly peeked open and surveyed the bedroom. Maya slowly turned her head to Josh's side of the bed and saw that it was empty. She opened both eyes and let out a sigh. She knew that Josh was going to be upset. After the initial relief of seeing her last night, she knew that there would be awkwardness. She could not blame him in the least. It was unfair that she just disappeared and did not tell him where she had gone. She knew that she really put doubt in his mind of her commitment to him and their relationship. She needed to make it up to him. She threw on one of Josh's sweat shirts and headed towards the kitchen in their apartment. She saw her fiancée sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop and drinking coffee.

"Good morning," Maya greeted. Josh looked up from his laptop and half smiled.

"Morning," Josh greeted before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. Maya made herself a cup of coffee and let out a quiet sigh. She could feel the tension in the kitchen and it broke her heart. She took her mug and walked over to sit across from him at the kitchen table.

"Can we talk?" Maya asked.

"About what?" Josh asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Josh," Maya snapped and then quickly regretted it. His eyes snapped up to her and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're mad at me?" Josh asked.

"No," Maya sighed. "I just want you to talk to me."

"Well we don't always get what we want, right?" Josh snapped and then closed his laptop with a thud. Leaving his mug at the table, Josh stormed out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. Maya sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She gave it a minute or two and then followed him towards the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry," Maya instantly apologized when she saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "I should never have just left like I did yesterday. I thought we were okay."

"You thought we were okay?" Josh asked, looking up surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"You didn't seem like you were mad at me last night," Maya said.

"That's because I was in shock. Do you know how many different scenarios were running through my mind yesterday?" Josh asked, standing up to face the blonde.

"Josh," Maya whispered.

"I thought you had gotten into a serious accident. I thought someone had kidnapped you on your way to work. I thought you ran off with someone else," Josh ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace the bedroom. Maya felt her heartbreak as she watched her fiancée. "I thought you decided you didn't love me anymore," Josh said in a softer tone.

"I will never not be in love with you," Maya promised.

"But how am I supposed to know this won't happen again? How am I supposed to know that one day you won't wake up and feel trapped?" Josh asked, heartbreak on his face.

"You have to trust me," Maya said. Josh looked down and then ran a hand over his face. "I know that I really shook that trust up and I hate myself for that. I hate that I hurt someone as amazing as you. You have never done anything to deserve what I did and it breaks my heart that I could just shake up the commitment we have towards each other."

"So why did you do it?" Josh asked. "The whole reason."

"Do you remember when we first moved in together? That first night?" Maya asked. Josh nodded, curious as to where this was going. "You went out to get pizza for us and when you got back you found me sitting in the corner."

 _"_ _Maya?" Josh called out, curious to where his girlfriend was._

 _"_ _Over here," Maya quietly called out. Josh placed the pizza box on the small coffee table and walked over to the corner where his girlfriend was. She was sitting in the corner of the living room with her knees pulled up to her chest._

 _"_ _What are you doing hiding in the corner?" Josh asked, sitting on the floor next to her._

 _"_ _I got scared," Maya whispered._

 _"_ _Of what?" Josh asked._

 _"_ _Moving in together," Maya admitted. "This is a really big step for me and I think I sort of freaked myself out. I made myself believe that it would never work out between the two of us. My mind went to a place that made me think I would end up alone."_

 _"_ _That's not going to happen," Josh shook his head._

 _"_ _How do you know that?" Maya asked, turning to face her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Because I know us. I know that we are meant to last. This feeling that I have for you is one that will never go away. I believe in our forever," Josh insisted._

 _"_ _You promise to never leave me?" Maya asked, resting her head on his shoulder._

 _"_ _Look at me," Josh gently urged. Maya turned to face her boyfriend. "I promise that there will never be a day I stop loving you. I promise through the good and the bad, I will be right there with you. When I said I wanted to be with you forever, I meant it. I will always be in love with you."_

 _"_ _I love you," Maya whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "You are my home."_

 _"_ _I love you too," Josh promised and then kissed her._

"I just needed a minute to remind myself that it would all be okay," Maya explained.

"So why didn't you call me?" Josh asked.

"Once I ran away, it was too late. I knew that I had hurt you and I needed to figure out how I was going to make it up to you," Maya said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You need to talk to me," Josh insisted. "If this marriage is going to work, then we need to be able to talk to each other. I need you to be able to come to me."

"I will," Maya promised. Josh just nodded and then looked down at his hands. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Do you still want to marry me?" Josh countered.

"Of course I do. I want to marry you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life," Maya said with complete certainty. She then looked at him with uncertainty. She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. He looked down at her hand and then back at her. "Do you still want to marry me?"

The seconds passed. She watched as Josh opened and closed his eyes. She felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest. Was he going to say no? Did she really mess up that bad? Was what she did that unforgivable? She needed him to say yes. She needed him to want to marry her. If he decided that forever was not in their future anymore, it was going to break her heart. She watched as different emotions passed through his eyes. She looked into those brown eyes that she loved more than anything else in this world. After what felt like hours, she felt Josh place a hand over hers.

"Yes," Josh whispered. "I still want to marry you."

"I love you," Maya jumped into his arms and placed a kiss filled with love and passion on his lips. They both poured all the emotions that they had been feeling over the last twenty-four hours into that one kiss. It felt like they were connecting for the first time in a really long time.

"I love you too," Josh whispered after he pulled back. The two rested their foreheads together. It was not always going to be easy. They were not always going to be on the same page. There was one thing they could always agree on though. The love they had for each other conquered all.

 **. .**

"Hey Riles," Maya smiled as she crawled through the bay window.

"Hey Peaches," Riley waved before going back to changing Charlotte.

"What are you up to today?" Maya asked, moving to sit on the bed with Riley and her goddaughter.

"Nothing really," Riley shrugged.

"Do you want to go over last minute wedding details with me?" Maya asked. Riley lifted Charlotte in her arms and then turned to face her best friend.

"So there is still a wedding?" Riley asked, a smile on her face.

"There is," Maya nodded as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. "Something still feels off though."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her best friend.

"I just want us to get back to how we were before all of this happened," Maya sighed.

"You have to give him time, Peaches. Things just got shaken up a little and now he needs to get back to where you two were. Give him time," Riley insisted.

"You think it will all be okay?" Maya asked.

"I know it will all be okay," Riley promised.

"Can I hold her?" Maya asked, gesturing to Charlotte.

"Of course you can," Riley nodded before placing Charlotte in her godmother's arms.

"Remember when we were this small and had no worries in the world?" Maya asked, running a finger over Charlotte's cheek.

"I'd like to think it was preparing us for all the craziness that adulthood was going to throw at us," Riley laughed as she looked lovingly down at her daughter.

"You and Huckleberry did pretty good," Maya smirked as she looked at her best friend.

"I'd like to think so," Riley bit her lip and chuckled.

"I hope to have half the relationship you two have one day," Maya admitted.

"You will be just as great as we are," Riley promised.

"You think so?" Maya asked.

"I know so," Riley nodded. Riley knew true love when she saw it and what she saw between her uncle and best friend was a love that was meant to last forever.

 **. .**

"I come bearing a cute baby and a large coffee," Riley held up the coffee and gestured to Charlotte in her stroller as she walked into her uncle's apartment.

"Well then you are definitely welcome inside," Josh smirked as he walked over towards his niece. He took the coffee from his niece, gave her a hug and then bent down to pick up Charlotte.

"How are you?" Riley asked, once the two were settled on the couch.

"I'm good," Josh shrugged. He took a sip of his coffee, placed it on the table, and then cuddled Charlotte close to his chest.

"How are you really?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Confused," Josh sighed.

"Well talk to me," Riley insisted.

"I don't want to put you in the middle. She's your best friend," Josh said.

"I'm your niece. We are family, Josh. You can always talk to me," Riley promised.

"I know that she wants to marry me. I know that she loves me more than anything else in this world. I just am having a hard time trusting that this won't happen again," Josh explained.

"You mean, you think she will run away from you again?" Riley asked.

"She did it once," Josh shrugged. "What's to say she won't do it again?"

"I don't think she was running away from you. I think she was running away from her fear. I think she was running away because she was too happy," Riley explained. "Whenever Maya starts to feel happiness and a sense of content, she runs. She thinks that she doesn't deserve to be happy. She knows that you will give her a lifetime of happiness and she ran away before you could hurt her."

"Do you think that she really believes I will hurt her?" Josh asked. Riley could see how hurt he was by all of this and it broke her heart. Her uncle deserved nothing but the best. He was always giving and helping others. He never tried to hurt those around him.

"No," Riley shook her head. "I think she's just afraid to be happy."

"She said something similar to that to me," Josh nodded.

"I know that she is ready to marry you now," Riley said.

"I guess what is getting me is that she needed to run away to get herself ready to marry me. What happens when we have other big moments in our lives? Is she just going to run away again?" Josh asked.

"This is where you need to make a decision. You need to decide if you are going to trust her to come to you or if it's too much for you and you can't spend a lifetime worrying," Riley said.

"When did you get so wise?" Josh asked, looking at his niece in amazement.

"I think becoming a mom has brought out this new side of me," Riley laughed.

"Well I think motherhood suites you perfectly," Josh said.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, a smile on her face as she looked down at her daughter.

"You were born to be a mom," Josh insisted.

"And you were born to be Maya's husband," Riley nudged his shoulder.

"Smooth," Josh smirked.

"What can I say? I love to see people in love," Riley smiled.

"Well I love you niece," Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at the brunette.

"And I love you Uncle Josh," Riley smiled up at her uncle.

 **. .**

"Hello?" Riley called out. She slowly walked into Farkle's apartment and smiled when she saw her friend sitting on the couch.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" Farkle asked.

"Well I noticed something off with you the last time I saw you and wanted to check in on you," Riley explained as she walked over and took a seat next to him. "Is this still about the baby issue?"

"Smackle is really beating herself up over it. She insists that she will never get pregnant and that she is failing me," Farkle explained.

"Farkle," Riley whispered.

"How do you always stay so strong, Riley? How do you always stay so strong when all you want to do is fall apart?" Farkle asked, tears filling his eyes. Riley moved closer and wrapped her arms around her friend as tears ran down his face. "What if it's my fault? What if I am the reason we can't have kids?"

"Maybe the two of you are putting too much pressure on yourselves," Riley suggested. "Maybe you should stop trying so hard to have a baby and just let nature take its course."

"I just need to be strong for her. I can't let myself fall apart over this," Farkle sighed as he brushed tears away.

"You need to let yourself feel what you are feeling. If you hold it in, then you are going to explode. Lean on your friends. Lean on Smackle. It's okay to feel discouraged every once in a while," Riley insisted as she pulled away to look at her friend.

"What would I do without you, Riley?" Farkle asked.

"I'm always here for you," Riley promised.

"So you think it will be okay?" Farkle asked.

"I have a feeling that you and Smackle are going to be more than okay," Riley nodded.

"How do you know that?" Farkle asked.

"Call it a mother's intuition," Riley smiled.

"Or Riley intuition," Farkle teased.

"Well duh," Riley laughed. "Riley intuition is always right."

"Well most of the time," Farkle smirked.

"Oh whatever," Riley playfully rolled her eyes and shoved her friends shoulder. Farkle loved that no matter what Riley went through, it only made her stronger. Her strength got the group through so many different situations. She played such an important role in each of their lives and they were all forever grateful to her.

 **. .**

"Hey Huckleberry," Maya waved as she walked into Topanga's and took a seat next to her best friend's husband.

"Hey," Lucas greeted. "So what's going on?"

"Why do you think something is going on?" Maya asked.

"You never just want to hang out with me," Lucas laughed. "Something has to be up."

"Maybe I have this sudden desire to spend time with you," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Lucas raised an eyebrow in return.

"Fine," Maya sighed.

"So what's up?" Lucas laughed.

"I need your help with something," Maya said.

"You need my help? With what?" Lucas asked, curious.

"I want to do something special for Josh. I know that the two of you have gotten close over the years and I thought you could help me come up with an idea," Maya explained.

"Why not go to Riley?" Lucas asked.

"Because you're a guy and I could use a guy's opinion," Maya explained.

"So what did you have in mind?" Lucas asked. Maya smiled and then went on to explain her plans.

 **. .**

"Maya?" Josh called out, looking around the apartment curiously for his fiancée.

"Hey," Maya walked into the living room with a smile.

"How was your day?" Josh asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It was pretty good," Maya smiled. "How was yours?"

"Good," Josh shrugged.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Maya asked.

"Not that I know of," Josh shook his head. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"How would you like to go to a Knicks, 76ers game?" Maya asked. Josh's eyes widened and he saw Maya pull the tickets out of her pocket and hand them to him.

"You got tickets to the game tonight?" Josh asked, surprise filling his face.

"You are always doing special things for me and I wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to get you something that I knew you would love. I know that you have always loved the 76ers and thought that this would be something fun for us to do together," Maya explained.

"Maya," Josh whispered with a smile on his face.

"Do you like it?" Maya asked in a hesitant voice.

"I love it," Josh nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maya whispered. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed the love of her life.

 **. .**

"I'm sorry they lost," Maya sighed as the two got settled into their bed that night.

"That's okay," Josh shrugged. "It was still a great game and I had the best time with you."

"I feel like we are getting back on track," Maya admitted.

"I feel the same way," Josh nodded and then opened his arms. "Come cuddle with me."

"I am always down for that," Maya smiled as she scooted over and cuddled close to her fiancée. "I am ready for a lifetime of cuddle time."

"I am ready for a lifetime of you," Josh said. Maya looked up at her fiancée and smiled.

"I am too," Maya leaned up and kissed her fiancée. She then rested her head on his chest and sighed in content. She was crazy to ever think that Josh would leave her. When they were with each other, they were home. They were going to take on the world together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 7**

"You want to do what?" Riley asked, eyes wide in confusion.

"I want to propose to Josh," Maya said to her group of friends. They were all hanging out at Riley's childhood apartment.

"You're getting married in two days. Your rehearsal dinner is tomorrow. I think the whole proposal thing has long passed," Zay narrowed his eyes.

"I want him to see how committed I am," Maya said.

"So marry him. I think that shows just how committed you are to him," Farkle pointed out.

"Yeah, why do you think proposing is the best idea?" Vanessa asked.

"Do you remember when Lucas proposed to you Riles? How excited you were?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Josh and I have never really had that moment. The first time he proposed, I kind of brushed it off. Then I asked him at Farkle and Smackle's wedding, so it wasn't anything to spectacular. I want us to have that moment," Maya explained.

"You said no the first time?" Smackle asked.

"I didn't really say no," Maya shook her head. "I kind of just put in on pause."

"So how do you want to do this?" Lucas asked.

"That's what I need your help with," Maya winced. "I'm drawing a blank here."

"You could make him dinner," Vanessa suggested.

"That's more his thing," Maya said with a smirk. "He is usually the one who cooks. I just sit there and gaze at him doing it."

"Gross," Zay winced.

"Ew! That's my uncle!" Riley stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I didn't even say anything!" Maya protested.

"We all knew what you were thinking," Smackle laughed.

"What about taking him to the art studio?" Farkle suggested.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," Lucas nodded.

"Don't you think he'd hate that?" Maya asked, twirling the ring around her finger. "Since that's kind of the place I ran away to."

"I think that's what makes it so perfect," Riley agreed. "It shows your commitment to him. You take him to the place where you got your head on straight."

"You really think that's a good idea?" Maya asked, suddenly nervous.

"I think it's so romantic," Smackle smiled.

"How did you propose to Riley?" Vanessa asked Lucas. Lucas looked over at his wife and she smiled at him in return.

 _"_ _Where are you taking me?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _I just thought it might be nice to go for a walk. We are only in New York for a few days and I thought we could spend some time together," Lucas shrugged._

 _"_ _Well then I think that sounds perfect," Riley smiled at her boyfriend and leaned her head against his arm._

 _"_ _Do you miss New York?" Lucas asked the twenty-two year old._

 _"_ _Sometimes," Riley shrugged. "I love living in Texas though. I think we've really made it our home there."_

 _"_ _Me too," Lucas smiled down at his brunette beauty._

 _"_ _Aw," Riley gushed when she noticed the library. "It's our library."_

 _"_ _We always have to stop at the library," Lucas led her into the library. Riley shrieked and followed after her boyfriend._

 _"_ _Can you believe it was nine years ago that we connected here for the first time?" Riley asked._

 _"_ _We were so awkward," Lucas laughed._

 _"_ _I'd like to think our communication has really grown since then," Riley teased. She walked over to the table that they sat at and ran a hand over it. "Our table."_

 _"_ _This was place where I told you that I wanted to be a vet," Lucas smiled at his girlfriend._

 _"_ _And I told you about my hamster," Riley laughed. "Did you ever think back then that we would end up here today?"_

 _"_ _I did," Lucas nodded._

 _"_ _No you didn't," Riley leaned into his side and laughed._

 _"_ _I have always known it was you. From the moment you fell into my lap on the subway you have been the love of my life," Lucas said and then got down on one knee._

 _"_ _Lucas," Riley whispered and covered her mouth._

 _"_ _I want a lifetime with you. I want to spend every single day falling asleep next to you and waking up next to you. I want to build a family with you. I want little Riley's running around in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. You are the love of my life. I have loved you since we were those awkward middle schoolers," Lucas pulled out the velvet box and opened it. Tears ran down Riley's face and she placed a hand over her heart. "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Riley Matthews?"_

 _"_ _Yaaaaayy!" Riley exclaimed and then chuckled. "I mean yes, of course I will marry you," Riley nodded and then jumped into Lucas's arms. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with all the love he was feeling. "I love you so much."_

 _"_ _I love you too," Lucas kissed her again and then pulled the ring out of the box. Riley gasped and felt tears run down her face when he slid the ring onto her finger. It had a beautiful diamond in the middle with little clusters of diamonds on either side of it._

 _"_ _It's beautiful," Riley whispered._

 _"_ _Just like you," Lucas whispered and then pulled her in for another kiss._

"That's so romantic!" Vanessa gushed.

"That library really is the place of beginnings for you two," Smackle agreed.

"Lucas Friar, setting impossible romantic standards for us since the seventh grade," Zay teased.

 **. .**

"My brother!" Josh exclaimed as he walked into his brother's apartment.

"My brother!" Cory exclaimed as he walked over to hug his younger brother.

"You have some time to talk?" Josh asked.

"I always have time for family," Cory gestured towards the couch and the two took a seat. "What's going on?"

"I'm assuming you heard about Maya disappearing?" Josh asked.

"Riley told us," Cory nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm just so confused," Josh sighed.

"About what?" Cory asked.

"Do you think she's having second thoughts now? Do you think that this is her way of running away from our relationship? Do you think I'm going to be left at the altar?" Josh asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay first of all, you need to take a deep breath," Cory instructed and Josh did just that. "Secondly, you have to understand this. Maya runs when she's scared. It's not because of her feelings, it's because of how she's grown up. She panics and runs."

"But how am I supposed to feel about that? It makes me question everything," Josh sighed.

"You shouldn't," Cory shook his head. "Look, that girl is like a daughter to me. I have watched her grow up and saw her maintain different relationships. The way she is with you is different with how she is with everyone else. She truly does love you. She may have freaked out for a second but I can guarantee you that she will be walking towards you on the day of your wedding."

"You really think so?' Josh asked.

"I know so," Cory nodded.

"Weddings are supposed to be crazy, right?" Josh smirked.

"You've heard about mine," Cory laughed. "If there wasn't craziness surrounding a wedding, then I would worry."

"Fair point," Josh laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Cory asked. "Everyone has been so worried with Maya, how do you feel? Nervous?"

"I am now more than I was before," Josh nodded.

"It's going to be okay brother," Cory patted him on the back. "You are going to have the marriage that you always wanted."

"Thanks Cory," Josh smiled at his brother.

"Any time little brother," Cory nodded.

 **. .**

"Where are we going?" Josh asked. Maya guided her fiancée down the streets of New York and just smiled at him.

"I have something that I want to show you at the art studio," Maya said.

"Have you started working on it yet?" Josh asked.

"Just a little," Maya shrugged and then smiled as she let the two of them inside.

"Is that a picture of the two of us?" Josh asked, walking over to the framed picture of the two of them on the wall. "Is that another one of us?"

"Do you like them?" Maya asked. "I painted them from pictures that we had."

"I love them," Josh nodded. He started to look around but stopped when he noticed not much was done. He turned around and then stopped his tracks. Maya was in the middle of the shop, down on one knee. "What are you doing?"

"I love you, Josh. I love you more than I even know how to love. You are my favorite person in the whole world and the only person that I want to be with for the rest of my life," Maya smiled and then ran a finger over her engagement ring. Josh slowly walked towards his fiancée. "I made the worst mistake I could have possibly made and hurt the one person in the world I never want to hurt. I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to be with you until the day I die. I want to marry you. Will you still marry me?"

"Maya," Josh whispered. He extended a hand in front of her and she grabbed on to it and stood up.

"I should have never run away. I should have never made you doubt my love for you. It's always been you. I have always wanted to be with you," Maya promised. "So, will you still marry me in two days?"

"Yes," Josh nodded.

"Really?" Maya's blue eyes widened and she smiled at her fiancée.

"I am so in love with you, Maya. I tried to convince myself for the longest time that we did not belong together but I was wrong. The signs were always there and it has always been the two of us," Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I want to put what happened behind us and move forward. I want to start our life together fresh."

"I will never stop being sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you," Maya apologized.

"No more apologizing," Josh shook his head. "From here on out our happily ever after begins. No more sadness or doubts."

"I love you so much Joshua Gabriel Matthews," Maya lifted up on her tip toes and kissed her fiancée.

"And I love you Maya Penelope Hart," Josh pulled her closer and kissed her again.

Things were not always going to be easy. The two were going to fight and disagree. They were going have rough days and rough times. The one thing that would always get them through would be each other. The love they had for each other would get them through. They always wanted to be together. They always wanted to spend time with each other. Their forever was just starting and they were ready to take it on together.

 **. .**

"Did you get it?" Smackle asked.

"I got it," Farkle waved the bag in front of his wife's face and then took a seat next to her on the bed. "I got so many weird looks for this."

"Did you need help? I told you which one to get," Smackle laughed.

"I kind of got sidetracked by the baby aisle," Farkle winced.

"Maybe we should take the test first and then go from there," Smackle smiled at her husband. She loved how excited he was and she hoped that the results were positive for the two of them.

"So do you want to go take the test and I will wait here?" Farkle asked.

"Sounds good," Smackle nodded. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Farkle wrung his hands together and twirled his wedding band around his finger.

"So?" Farkle asked.

"We have to wait five minutes now," Smackle said.

"Five minutes?" Farkle widened his eyes.

"You picked the test with the longest wait time," Smackle nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two waited in silence. The minutes seemed to drag on and when the timer on Smackle's phone went off, the married couple shared a look.

"Do you want to go look?" Farkle asked.

"How about together?" Smackle suggested. Farkle stood up and extended a hand to his wife. Smackle stood up and laced her fingers through his.

"I want you to know something," Farkle said before the two walked into the bathroom. "No matter what the results say, I love you and we will get through it together."

"I love you too," Smackle leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"Shall we?" Farkle gestured towards the bathroom.

"Let's do this," Smackle nodded. The two walked into the bathroom hand in hand, they stopped right in front of the test.

"Ready?" Farkle asked.

"Ready," Smackle nodded. She leaned in to kiss him once more and then reached down for the test. The married couple shared one more look before looking down at the tests and what their future had in store for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I was on vacation and just got back. This story has about two chapters left in it. The last one will be an epilogue! You guys are all so amazing and I love that I have been able to take this journey with you! Here we go, on to the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 8**

"What's the emergency? What happened?" Riley asked, trying to catch her breath as she rushed into Farkle and Smackle's apartment.

"There's no emergency," Farkle shook his head.

"You called me and told me to get here as soon as I could," Riley narrowed her eyes at her two friends.

"Well yeah but it's not an emergency," Smackle insisted.

"Then what's going on?" Riley asked.

"We did something," Farkle said.

"You did something?" Riley raised an eyebrow and then widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Did you kill someone? Is the body in your room? Why did you call me? I'm a mother! I can't go to prison! I can't be involved in this!"

"Riley!" Smackle exclaimed. "It's nothing like that."

"You two are the worst at storytelling," Riley sighed. "So what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" Smackle blurted out.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Smackle winced. "I just got so excited and it was like word vomit."

"You're pregnant?" Riley widened her eyes.

"We took like seven tests and they were all positive," Smackle explained.

"So of course Smackle needed to be absolutely sure and took seven more," Farkle added.

"You took fourteen pregnancy tests?" Riley asked, an amused eyebrow raised.

"I needed to be sure!" Smackle exclaimed.

"This is so exciting guys," Riley clapped her hands and rushed forward to wrap her arms around her two best friends.

"Convince us that it's going to be okay," Smackle whispered.

"What?" Riley asked, pulling back to look at the two.

"I'm terrified that something is going to happen. I'm so scared that it's too good to be true," Smackle walked over and took a seat on the couch.

"Do you feel pregnant?" Riley asked, walking over to sit with her.

"What do you mean?" Smackle asked. Farkle sat on the chair across from the couch and rested his forearms on his legs as he leaned forward.

"When I was pregnant with Charlotte, I could feel it. I know it sounds weird and there is no way to explain it but I could feel like I was pregnant. My body just knew," Riley explained. "I'm not explaining this well."

"I know exactly what you are saying," Smackle nodded. "I feel it. I feel like I'm pregnant. I just feel this change and I just know."

"Then trust your instinct," Riley grabbed her hand and smiled. "You two deserve this."

"Do you think I can do it?" Smackle asked.

"Yes I do," Riley nodded. "I think you are going to be the best mom in the whole world. You have such love for those around you and you will pass that love onto your child. You are going to give this baby everything and so much more."

"You have such faith in me," Smackle stared at Riley in awe.

"I always have," Riley smiled. "I have always seen the real Isadora Smackle. The girl that I am so lucky to have as one of my best friends. The girl who is going to be an amazing mother," She squeezed Smackle's hand and then turned to face Farkle. "And you are going to be the best dad in the world. The way you have always put your friends before anything else and would do anything for them. There is no way you could be bad at fatherhood."

"Somehow you always know what to say," Farkle smiled at his lifelong friend.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Riley smiled at her two best friends.

"Don't tell anyone though," Smackle pleaded.

"Yeah. We kind of want to wait until the second trimester to tell everyone," Farkle agreed.

"I won't tell anyone," Riley promised.

"Including Lucas," Farkle smirked.

"I'll try," Riley widened her eyes.

"He's kidding. He knows that you won't be able to keep this from him," Smackle laughed.

"I'm so excited for the two of you," Riley smiled as she looked between the two. "Charlotte will have a best friend raised by two of my favorite people."

 **. .**

"Riley?" Lucas asked. She continued to fold Charlotte's clothes, completely oblivious to her husband. "Babe?" Lucas tried again but no response. "Riley!"

"What?" Riley exclaimed, quickly turning around. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. "You scared me!"

"I've been calling you for like five minutes," Lucas laughed and then walked to sit on the bed.

"Sorry I was zoned out," Riley winced and then turned back to the baby clothes.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Lucas asked.

"What? Of course everything's okay," Riley nodded and then bit her lip.

"You just bit your lip!" Lucas pointed at his wife.

"I did not!" Riley protested but knew that she actually did.

"Tell me what's going on," Lucas moved closer and Riley felt her heart start to race.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley shrugged and tried to turn away but Lucas stopped her.

"You don't?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and poked her side. Riley let out a soft laugh and then felt her husband start to tickle her sides.

"Lucas! Stop that!" Riley exclaimed, laughter filling the room.

"Only if you tell me what's going on. I know you have a secret," Lucas whispered into her ear. Riley felt a shiver through her body and she was amazed by the effect her husband still had on her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Riley sighed. Lucas stopped tickling her and pulled her onto his lap.

"That's okay then," Lucas nodded. "I know you would tell me if you could. I think it's sweet you are keeping this for someone."

"Smackle's pregnant!" Riley exclaimed and then covered her mouth with her hand. "You made me tell!"

"I didn't do anything!" Lucas raised his hands in defense. "She's really pregnant?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That's so great. They both have been really wanting this," Lucas smiled and felt excitement for two of his best friends.

"And now Charlotte has a best friend to grow up with," Riley smiled.

"That's true," Lucas nodded. "Depending on how far along she is, they might not even be a year apart."

"They could fall in love," Riley smirked.

"Oh jeez," Lucas rolled his eyes. "I told you that she isn't allowed to date until she is thirty."

"And I will continue to pretend to agree with you," Riley ran her fingers through his hair.

"That's all I ask," Lucas smirked. Riley leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I miss you," Riley whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I feel like in the middle of all the chaos, we haven't really spent much time together. Plus having a newborn baby. I miss you. I miss us," Riley explained as she rested her head against his.

"We are still us," Lucas promised. "Once all the wedding craziness calms down, the two of us will go out. Before we head back to Texas, we will have your parents watch Charlotte and go out on a date."

"Yeah?" Riley smiled.

"I want us to always be us. I want us to always be the Riley and Lucas everyone finds gross because they are so adorable," Lucas smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks for being more than just my husband. Thanks for being my best friend," Riley whispered.

"Thanks for being my better half," Lucas whispered before leaning forward to kiss his wife.

The two knew that when they had Charlotte it would be harder for them to spend time together. They knew that they would face difficulties in the romance department. One thing that they could always count on though was their love for each other. They knew that their love would always shine through. The foundation of their marriage came from the strong friendship that they had. They were able to talk to each other and take comfort in the quiet moments together. The spark was still there and that meant the most to them.

 **. .**

"Do you think he is going to come?" Maya quietly asked. Josh looked over at his fiancée, who was sitting up in bed, and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" Josh asked, closing his dresser drawer and turning around to fully face the blonde.

"My dad," Maya whispered. Josh felt his heart clench at the vulnerable look on her face.

"Maya," Josh whispered and walked over to sit next to her.

"I know I said I wouldn't get upset. I know I said that I would accept his choice to come or not come," Maya twirled her engagement ring around her finger and then locked eyes with her fiancée. "I really want him to be there though. I want him to be there for this huge moment in my life."

"Then don't give up hope," Josh insisted. "Maybe he will surprise you."

"Do you really think that?" Maya asked.

"I really hope so," Josh nodded.

"I'm sorry I have so much family craziness," Maya sighed.

"You've met my family," Josh laughed. "No family is perfect, Maya. It's what you do with the situations that you have. It's how you make the most of every situation. You have so many people that care about you. Family doesn't always have to be your blood. It can be the people you choose to surround yourself with."

"You're my family," Maya smiled and reached over to grab his hand.

"I will always be your family," Josh promised.

"From the moment that I met you, it's always been you. You have been my family," Maya admitted.

"I love you Maya Hart," Josh moved even closer and pulled the blonde into his arms.

"I love you Joshua Matthews," Maya rested her head on his shoulder. "And it's Matthews."

"What?" Josh asked, looking down.

"Maya Matthews," Maya smiled. "You better get used to calling me that."

"I love it," Josh smiled. "How much longer until we have to be at the church for the rehearsal?"

"Not for another two hours," Maya said.

"Want to just lay here for a while?" Josh asked.

"Always," Maya nodded and then cuddled into his arms. She was ready for a lifetime of cuddling into his arms.

 **. .**

"Are you Josh?" Kermit asked. Josh looked up from his phone to see his fiancée's biological father standing in front of him.

"I am," Josh nodded and then gestured for him to sit across from him.

"I was surprised to get your call," Kermit admitted.

"Do you want a coffee?" Josh asked, gesturing to the board of different kinds of coffee in the café.

"No thanks," Kermit shook his head. "So, what can I do for you Josh?"

"I want to talk to you about Maya," Josh said.

"What about her?" Kermit asked.

"I was wondering where you stood on our wedding. I know that she invited but you have not gotten back to her on it," Josh explained.

"She told me that if I was going to come then I should just show up on the day of the wedding," Kermit said.

"Well I have something that I need to say," Josh said.

"What is that?" Kermit asked.

"You missed out on the best opportunity in the world. You missed the chance to get to know the best person I have ever met. You never got the chance to watch her graduate high school or go to college. You missed the chance to see her form friendships and relationships that would last her a lifetime. You never got to experience her art the way we did," Josh smiled as he thought of his fiancée. "You missed out on being a part of her life and I don't know how you can live with that."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Kermit asked. "I can't go back and change the past."

"But you can do something about the future. She gave you a chance to be a part of one of the biggest moments in her life," Josh said. "If you mess this up, then I guarantee you there will not be another chance. This is your last chance to be a part of her life."

"I don't want to cause her anymore pain," Kermit insisted.

"So don't. I won't let you cause her anymore pain," Josh shook his head. "Don't mess this up, Kermit. I'm willing to look past what you've done to her because she is. All I have ever wanted his for her to be happy. If you coming to our wedding is what makes her happy, then I will support her decision. Now, I have a rehearsal dinner to attend," Josh stood up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. "I hope that you will make the right decision."

 **. .**

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" Farkle asked the blonde. The two were sitting together at the rehearsal dinner and having a drink together.

"I am," Maya smiled at her friend.

"You're going to make a beautiful bride," Farkle nudged her shoulder and smiled.

"I think my dress is a step up from the one I wore when we got married in middle school," Maya laughed.

"I think you will be as beautiful tomorrow as you were back then," Farkle insisted.

"Farkle, you're too sweet," Maya whispered.

"I'm proud of you Maya," Farkle said.

"For what?" Maya asked.

"You've come a long way. You have pushed yourself through so much and never given up. You are finally giving yourself the chance to be happy. I am proud of you for choosing to be happy," Farkle said.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you. You all are my strength and the reason I am where I am today," Maya insisted.

"I think Josh is the biggest reason of all," Farkle nodded at Josh. Maya looked over and saw her fiancée talking with her best friend. He looked so happy and it filled her heart with love. She was ready to become his wife.

"I love him so much," Maya whispered. Farkle looked down at the blonde and smiled. "I'm ready to become his wife."

 **. .**

"If I could have everyone's attention," Riley stood up and smiled. Everyone quieted their conversations and turned to face the brunette. "This is normally the time where I would give a speech on how much I love my best friend and uncle and how happy I am for them," Riley smiled at the engaged couple. "But I decided to do something else. Actually we decided to do something else," She gestured to Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay.

"We have put together a slideshow of some of our favorite memories these two created together," Farkle added.

"So sit back and enjoy!" Zay exclaimed.

The lights slightly dimmed and everyone's attention turned to the screen in the middle of the restaurant. Suddenly the screen was filled with images of Maya and Josh. It took you to when they started dating six years ago to a picture of them right before they separated for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. It showed you how their love has grown over the years. It showed that they had not just grown as people but as a couple. If you looked, you could see the look of pure admiration and love in Josh's eyes as he looked at the blonde. If you stared at the imagine, you could see the way Maya always held close to Josh. Maya leaned into Josh's side as they watched different pictures of the two fill the screen. She loved that her friends thought of this idea. She loved that she could watch her love story right in front of her.

"I love you so much," Josh whispered into her ear. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you forever," Maya whispered and then leaned up to kiss her husband to be. They were ready. They were ready for their forever to start. They were ready for the rest of their lives together.

 **. .**

"I will see you tomorrow," Josh pulled the blonde closer and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight without you," Maya sighed.

"After tomorrow we will never have to sleep apart again," Josh promised.

"I like the sound of that," Maya smiled as she leaned against the door of the Matthew's apartment.

"Plus you have Riley and Charlotte tonight. It will be one giant sleepover," Josh teased.

"It was nice of Lucas to agree to sleep at Farkle's for some girl time," Maya agreed.

"I will see you tomorrow," Josh brushed a piece of blonde hair off her face.

"I will be the one walking down the aisle," Maya promised.

"Sweet dreams beautiful," Josh leaned down to kiss her fiancée. Maya pulled him closer and kissed him with all the love she was feeling.

"I love you so much," Maya whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you so much beautiful," Josh kissed her once more. She watched as he walked down the hallway and then blew him a kiss when he turned to wave at her. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

 **. .**

"You're getting married," Riley smiled at her best friend.

"I'm getting married," Maya nodded. She cuddled Charlotte closer to her chest and smiled at her best friend from her spot at the bay window.

"Any last minute doubts?" Riley asked.

"Not a single one," Maya shook her head. "I'm ready to be married."

"I have something for you," Riley said. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a small box before walking over to her best friend. She took Charlotte from Maya and then handed her the box. Riley took her seat on the bay window and nodded for the blonde to open it.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Maya insisted.

"I wanted to," Riley smiled. Maya smiled in return and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Maya and Josh from when they first started dating and one of them from right after they officially got engaged.

"Riles," Maya whispered in awe.

"Turn it over," Riley encouraged. Maya raised an eyebrow and turned the locket over. The back was engraved with the words _today is our someday 12/14/16_. Maya felt tears well in her eyes and she had to brush a few away.

"Today is our someday," Maya whispered.

"You and Josh always talked about someday. Your someday is finally here," Riley smiled.

"It's beautiful Riles. I love you," Maya reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so happy for you Peaches. You deserve all of this," Riley whispered. Maya squeezed her hand and then looked down at the locket. Her someday was here.


	9. Chapter 9

I had an idea brought to my attention and I love the idea so I wanted to see what all of you thought. How would you like me to write another story? I would be doing the birth of Farkle and Smackle's baby! Is this something that would interest all of you? I am up to the task of writing another story, especially now that we won't have the show anymore :( leave a review and let me know what you think! You're all amazing and I would love to continue writing for you!


	10. Chapter 10

**It's officially wedding day! This will be the last chapter in this story! I have posted an author's note, so please respond and let me know what you think. Also, I'm really sad to see that the show has been cancelled. As someone who has watched Boy Meets World her whole life, it was so heartwarming to see this next part of the journey. The show covered such important topics and I think the cast has all portrayed their characters amazingly.** **I will be continuing to write fanfiction for the show to keep the magic alive. I want to thank you all for the amazing support you continue to show me. These stories would be nothing without all of you and I am so grateful for each and every one of you. Enough rambling, let's head to wedding day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

 **Chapter 9**

"You're getting married, Peaches!" Riley exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and bouncing around excited. Maya opened her blue eyes and smiled at her best friend.

"It's my wedding day!" Maya exclaimed. She and Riley jumped up and started to jump on her bed. They were both so excited. They both realized just how significant this moment was for Maya.

"Uhm girls?" Cory interrupted their jumping party and they both dropped down onto their butts. Cory and Topanga were looking at the two girls amused. They used to catch them jumping on Riley's bed all the time when they were growing up.

"Sorry daddy," Riley bit her lip and smiled.

"Wedding day excitement?" Topanga asked, walking over to sit next to Maya. Cory made his way over and took a seat next to Riley.

"I feel like I have been waiting my whole life for this day," Maya admitted. "I am so excited to be married to Josh."

"You are going to make one beautiful bride," Topanga smiled at the girl who was like another daughter to her.

"And I'm going to become your sister-in-law," Maya teased Cory.

"Let's stick to my daughter's best friend," Cory laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Maya agreed.

"Any nerves?" Cory asked.

"Honestly? No," Maya shook her head. "I think I got all of the nerves out of my system."

"Then should we get this show on the road?" Riley asked.

"Let's do this," Maya nodded. She looped her arm through Riley's and smiled. The two girls jumped up and headed towards the bedroom door. Topanga scooted closer and grabbed Cory's hand.

"Where has the time gone?" Topanga asked. "I feel like we were just sending them out into the world."

"Now Riley has a daughter with a man she loves and Maya is about to start her own forever," Cory sighed.

"They've grown up into some great girls," Topanga smiled at her husband.

"The best," Cory agreed. "Still you and me?"

"Always," Topanga nodded. She leaned into his side and the two just stared off to where the girls disappeared to.

 **. .**

"Hey son," Alan Matthews walked into the living room of his son's apartment and smiled at his youngest.

"Dad, hey," Josh handed his dad a cup of coffee and sat across from at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked.

"Honestly? Really nervous," Josh admitted as he rubbed his sweaty hands together.

"Really? I thought you were excited," Alan raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am," Josh insisted. "I think it's just hitting me that I'm really getting married. I've always wanted a marriage like yours and Cory's and now it's really happening. I'm marrying my best friend."

"So why does that make you nervous?" Alan asked.

"I'm afraid of letting her down. I'm afraid of failing as a husband. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to protect her from the world," Josh explained.

"Now you listen here Josh," Alan placed his mug down and clasped his hands together. "The love you have for Maya is pure and forever. You have always been one of the kindest people and always do so much for others. There is no way that you are going to fail her as a husband. You are going to be the best husband in the world and Maya knows that. She wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she didn't believe in you."

"I love you dad," Josh smiled.

"I love you too son," Alan smiled and then laughed. "And remember, she's always right."

"I think I've gotten used to that over the last six years," Josh laughed. Sometimes a moment with your dad was exactly what you needed. Sometimes they were the ones who were able to put everything into perspective for you. Josh was lucky with his dad. In his mind, he had the best dad in the world.

 **. .**

"You look so beautiful baby girl," Katy gushed when her daughter turned around to face her. She placed a hand over her heart and felt her eyes well with tears.

"Oh mom, don't cry," Maya shook her head. "Because if you start to cry, then I will start to cry."

"I'm just so proud of you, baby girl. You have come a long way and it's been so beautiful to watch. You have matured into a young lady that I am so proud to call my daughter," Katy brushed away a tear and Maya had to brush one away. "I am so lucky to have you as my daughter."

"I love you so much mom," Maya whispered as she walked forward and hugged her mom. "Thank you for never leaving me and always doing your best to provide for me."

"I love you so much baby girl," Katy kissed her forehead and held her daughter close.

"Do I look okay?" Maya asked, pulling back for her mom to look at her.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Katy insisted.

Her dress hung beautiful around her body and her silver heels added an extra four inches to her short height. Her blonde hair was braided on the right side and pulled into a loose bun. She had simple, natural looking make up. Her veil was hanging over the back of her bun and reached her shoulders. She had a smile that seemed to be a permanent accessory on her face. She looked happy and full of life. She placed a hand on her stomach and was sure she felt the butterflies fluttering away. She was so excited to be married to Josh. She was so ready to see him.

"Maya?" Riley peeked her head into the room. "There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" Maya asked. Riley pushed the door open and Maya gasped. Standing there in a suit was Kermit. "You came," Maya whispered.

"I felt like I needed to be here," Kermit admitted. "I couldn't miss your wedding day."

"I can't believe you're here," Maya admitted.

"I know I have never given you a reason to believe I would be here. I left you when I should have stayed and raised you. I will never forgive myself for that. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for that," Kermit stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the two blondes that he left. "I know that you have more than enough father figures in your life. I know that you have a step-father who loves you unconditionally. I'm here and I am telling you that I will always be here from here on out."

"Really?" Maya asked, tears in her eyes. Katy ran a hand down her daughter's back.

"You are a beautiful bride Maya," Kermit said.

"Thank you for coming. It means more to me than you know," Maya admitted.

"Hey Maya," Lucas stuck his head into the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Maya nodded and then headed in his direction. Before she followed her friend outside, she turned to face Kermit once more. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too," Kermit smiled. Maya followed Lucas outside and then Kermit turned to face his ex-wife.

"I can't believe you came," Katy said.

"I should have called and told you," Kermit said.

"It's okay. Maya is happy and that's all that matters to me," Katy said.

"You did a great job," Kermit said. "You raised an amazing young lady. She's so lucky to have you. You're a great mom, Katy."

"She's a great kid," Katy nodded. Maya was a blessing to her and she was so glad that she got to be her mom.

 **. .**

"What's going on Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"I have something for you," Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"You bought me a present?" Maya asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I did not," Lucas shook his head. "It's from Josh."

"Josh?" Maya asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"He said that it was very important you got this before the wedding," Lucas explained.

"Oh yeah?" Maya smiled. She opened the box and felt her heart fill with love. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet with charms all around it. There was a paint brush, a camera, the letter J, and a heart. "It's a charm bracelet."

"Have I told you how happy I am for you?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Maya asked, looking up surprised.

"I know that we have had our fair share of craziness in the past but I'm so happy for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm so glad that you are finally getting it," Lucas smiled at his wife's best friend.

"Lucas," Maya whispered and then walked forward to hug him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you short stack," Lucas smirked.

"You're something else Ranger Rick," Maya laughed.

 **. .**

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Shawn asked, walking over to his step-daughter.

"I'm ready," Maya nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Shawn stuck his arm out and Maya looped her arm through his.

"Hey Shawn," Maya turned to face her step-father and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me and my mom. Thank you for loving us unconditionally. Thank you for choosing us. Thank you for being my dad."

"You have been the best daughter a guy could ask for. It has been a privilege to get to watch you grow up. I am so proud to be your step-father," Shawn squeezed her hand.

"I love you Shawn," Maya whispered.

"I love you too kiddo," Shawn kissed the top of her head. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm ready," Maya nodded and then faced the front.

The two doors opened and suddenly Maya was greeted by all of her guests. Her blue eyes were instantly drawn down the aisle towards Josh. She saw Riley and Smackle make their way down the aisle and then felt Shawn start to guide her. She connected eyes with Josh the minute she stepped into the church. It felt like they were the only two there. The aisle seemed to never end and she felt her heart start to race. Everything felt perfect. Everything felt right.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Shawn said. He kissed Maya's cheek, placed her hand in Josh's and then walked to sit with Katy.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony," The minister spoke. He started speak and all Maya could do was focus on the man in front of her. He was looking at her with pure love and she just wanted to kiss him. "The two have elected to write their own vows. Josh?"

"Maya, we always talked about the long game. We always said someday. Well today is our someday, today is the beginning of our forever. I always tried to convince myself that we would never work out because of our age gap. Who was I kidding though? Three years is nothing compared to the love I feel for you," Josh smiled and Maya brushed a tear off her face. "You are my very best friend and my favorite person in the world. You make the worst of days better. You make my smile grow brighter every day. You encourage me to follow my heart and keep being the best version of myself. Forever is our plan and I intend on making every day with you the best. I love you," Josh finished and Maya smiled.

"Maya?" The minister asked.

"It's always been you. You have always been the one I wanted to be with. I was always so confident but when it came to you, I became this goofy school girl. I had a crush on you that I always knew was more than just a crush. You have always been more to me. When we said someday, I knew that it would happen. I knew that the two of us were going to have forever," Maya took a deep breath and smiled. "You have never stopped believing in my potential and you have always cheered me on to greatness. I promise to always support you, encourage you, believe you, love you, and be your very best friend. I love you today and every day after," Maya squeezed his hand and the two shared a smile.

The two promised to love each other in sickness and in health. They promised to stay together for better or for worse. They would stand with each other for richer or poorer. They shared smiles. Everyone watching could feel the love between the couple. They had not doubt in their minds about this couple. They knew they would last forever. Maya slid the gold band onto Josh's finger and he slid the silver band onto her finger. They said the two words that they had been waiting for what felt like forever to say. They said I Do.

"And by the powers invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," The minister smiled. Josh leaned forward and finally shared the kiss they had been waiting to share. It was their first kiss as husband and wife. The church erupted in cheers and encouragement for the couple. "May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Matthews." Maya and Josh turned to face the guests and eagerly headed down the aisle and towards their future together.

 **. .**

"We're married," Maya whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"You're my wife," Josh leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"And you're my husband," Maya smiled bright before leaning up to kiss her husband. "That feels so amazing to say. My husband."

"Well you better get used to it. I'm not going anywhere," Josh promised.

"I'm counting on that," Maya smiled.

"I see you got the bracelet," Josh gestured to her wrist.

"It's so beautiful," Maya gushed. "I love it."

"I love you," Josh leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I love you too," Maya whispered against his lips. "Three years doesn't seem so crazy now does it?"

"I can't believe I always tried to use the three year age gap as an excuse," Josh laughed.

"I knew you would eventually fall for my charm," Maya smirked.

"I am so glad I did," Josh smirked and leaned down to kiss her again.

 **. .**

"Thanks for asking me to be your date," Vanessa smiled as she and Zay slow danced.

"Thanks for being the best girlfriend ever," Zay said.

"It's easy being your girlfriend. You make every day the best day," Vanessa said.

"I love you so much," Zay leaned forward and Vanessa met him halfway for a kiss.

"I love you too," Vanessa whispered. "Maybe this will be the two of us one day."

"I'm hoping for that," Zay admitted.

"Me too," Vanessa blushed.

"Can you believe that we haven't even been married a year and are already having our first baby?" Smackle asked from their spot on the dance floor.

"I love our life," Farkle insisted. "I like to think everything happens for a reason."

"We are going to be okay, right?" Smackle asked.

"We are going to be more than okay," Farkle promised. "We are going to be great."

"You, me and baby Minkus," Smackle smiled.

"I love you both so much," Farkle leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"I love you," Smackle smiled.

"I love seeing everyone so happy," Riley smiled.

"I love seeing you so happy," Lucas pulled his wife closer and swayed to the music.

"How have we been married for five years already?" Riley asked. "The time is flying by."

"I guess when you love the person you are with so much, time flies by," Lucas shrugged.

"Would you change any parts of our life together?" Riley asked.

"Not a single one," Lucas shook his head.

"I love you Lucas Friar," Riley leaned up and kissed Lucas.

"I love you too princess," Lucas kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 **. .**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Riley asked as she grabbed the microphone and stood on the small stage in front of all the guests. The room quieted down and turned their attention to the brunette. "I would like to say a few words about my amazing best friend and my super awesome uncle. I remember the first time that Maya told me she had a crush on my Uncle Josh. I was so grossed out that she could even think my uncle was cute," Riley made a face and everyone laughed. "I mean, he's my uncle. As I watched the two interact more, I knew that it was more than just a crush. I knew that what she was feeling for him was real. He was one of the few people to take the time to break down her walls and really see her for the amazing and kind hearted person that she is," Riley smiled and Maya smiled in return. "I encouraged them to go for it and after years of fighting it, they finally gave in. When they did, I knew we would be here one day. These two were always destined for marriage. Peaches, I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world and even more than that, you're my sister. You deserve everything that is happening to you and you deserve all the happiness in the world," Riley said and Maya brushed away a tear. "Uncle Josh, you're amazing. You have always looked out for me and protected me from everything. You have found someone who is going to give you the world and you deserve it. You deserve your happy ending," Riley lifted her glass in the air and smiled at the newlyweds. "So, here is to Maya and Josh. May you continue to find happiness and a lifetime of love together!"

"To Maya and Josh!" The guests all cheered. Maya leaned over and kissed Josh before sending him a smile. The two got up and walked over to Riley.

"Riles, that was so sweet. I love you so much," Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend and pulled her close.

"I love you too, Peaches. I meant every word," Riley promised.

"We owe so much to you, Riley. You have never given up on us and for that we are grateful," Josh smiled at his niece as he pulled her into a hug.

"I am just glad you two are finally where you belong," Riley smiled as the newly married couple wrapped their arms around each other. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you," Maya smiled.

 **. .**

"Guess what time it is," Lucas smirked as he and Riley carried over shots.

"Wedding shot time!" Zay exclaimed. Lucas handed Maya, Zay and Vanessa a shot. Riley handed Josh and Farkle their shot and then handed Smackle a shot glass and winked.

"It's water," Riley whispered.

"Thank you," Smackle whispered back.

"What's this?" Vanessa asked, looking at the shot curiously and then back up at her friends.

"This is our wedding tradition. Each time someone gets married we take a shot in their honor. Now that you and Josh are a part of our group, you must join us," Riley explained.

"Zay? You got the speech?" Farkle asked.

"To Maya and Josh, the couple that took forever to officially get together. May you have a life filled with craziness, rebellious times, and artsy love. We love the two of you so much and can't wait to see what the future has in store for the both of you," Zay said as he lifted his shot glass in the air. Josh wrapped an arm around Maya and she leaned into his side. "To Maya and Josh!"

"To Maya and Josh!" Everyone exclaimed and then took their shot.

"Only one friend is left," Maya smirked at Zay.

"Oh be quiet," Zay rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist.

"The future is so bright for all of us," Riley smiled as she leaned into Lucas's side.

"We've come a long way," Farkle agreed as he pulled Smackle close to him.

"Best friends forever?" Maya asked her group of friends.

"Best friends forever," Everyone agreed.

 **. .**

"Are you ready for forever?" Josh asked once the night had ended and the two were in the back of their limo.

"I'm ready to see where life takes the two of us," Maya rested her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers through his.

"Our someday is here," Josh whispered.

"Today is our someday," Maya looked up and smiled. She remembered the quote on the locket and felt like it was appropriate. The two shared a kiss and knew that this was only the beginning for them. They knew that the future was bright and they had a lifetime full of happiness and love ahead of them. They were ready to take on the world as Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.


	11. Chapter 11

The sequel is up! It is called Our little genius. It follows Farkle and Smackle as they enter parenthood. You're support has been so amazing and heartwarming throughout these stories. These stories would be nothing without all of you. I am so glad that I have been able to create a world that you enjoy reading about. Check out my new story if you want to see their journey continued!


	12. Chapter 12

I have written a sequel to this story. It is called The Meaning of Someday. It comes after my most recent story, Our Little Genius. This new story will follow Maya and Josh as they prepare for parenthood and this next chapter that they face. Check it out if you are interested! I have so many exciting things planned for that story! :)


End file.
